Pink Is In
by Ettawen
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-
1. The Move

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm does not belong to me. Nor does the characters. My character Nevaeh is mine and mine alone.

Author's note: This is my first time writing a Power Rangers fan fic, some things I write might contradict the actual show. But hey this is a fan fic and anything can happen!

Nevaeh Watanabe couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he tell her this with only a few hours notice, her heart felt like it was going to break into a million pieces. "Trent! I can't believe your just now telling me this! How could you wait for the last minute?" Trent Fernandez lowered his head "Because I didn't want to hurt you, I thought if I told you weeks before we'd have to live for those weeks knowing I was moving." He looked up into his girl friend's eyes. "Vaeh I'm sorry, I just thought this would be better. I never meant to hurt you! You know that."

"Reefside is a long way away, your father already doesn't like me. He's not going to let you come back and visit me in Blue Bay Harbor." Nevaeh looked over her shoulder where her best friends Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, and Shane Clarke waited about 20 yards away.

"Look, I don't care what my father says. If I want to come and visit you I'm going to." Trent lifted his hand and stroked the side of Nevaeh's face "I don't want to move away from you. It's just my father's job moved."

"I know, it's just you shouldn't have waited to tell me this. It hasn't sunk in yet." Just then a long black limo pulled onto the park grounds. And a tall man with white blonde hair stepped out. He was wearing a dark blue business suit. "I thought I'd find you here, Trent. We were supposed to leave an hour ago." Dr. Anton Mercer, Trent's father, looked Nevaeh up and down and seemed to shake his head a little. "Lets go, now."

Nevaeh sucked in her breath as Trent cupped her face with is hands. "I'll write and call every day. I promise!" He gently kissed her lips and let his hands slid down her shoulders and arms to her waist. Nevaeh was to shocked to do anything but throw her arms around Trent's neck and hug him. "Please don't forget about me." Tears were burning the corners of her eyes, but she wasn't going to let herself cry in front of Trent's father. Trent almost laughed as he held her "I'm not going to forget about you."

"Trent, we don't have all day." Dr. Mercer sounded very annoyed.

"I'm coming." Trent shot back as he looked into Nevaeh's eyes, he wanted to tell her he loved her but they had only been together for a few months. But still he's never felt this way for anyone before. He decided not to say the 3 words he so wanted to. Instead of saying anything he slowly began to back away from Nevaeh who just stood there watching.

Tori looked at Shane "Vaeh doesn't look happy, what's going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shane replied with his arms crossed. Dustin didn't say anything; he has his eyes on the ground. Ever since he met Nevaeh he's had a huge crush on her. But she had always said that she liked him as a friend. Dustin had a good idea what was going on. That look on Nevaeh's face reminded him off the look that he had when she turned him down. He finally spoke "I don't know but I think Trent might have broken up with her."

"No way!"

"Calm down Shane, we don't know if that's what actually happened." Tori placed a hand on Shane's arm.

Trent walked up to his father but didn't say anything as he got in the limo. Dr. Mercer gave Nevaeh a disgusted look as he climbed in after is adoptive son. The driver pulled out of the park and onto the main road. Trent and his father sat in quiet for a little while then his father broke that silence. "I really hope you don't actually intend to call her every day. Reefside is quite far from Blue Bay Harbor."

Trent was looking out the window as his father spoke; he turned his head and looked at him "Yes I'm going to call her, I lo-"

"Don't use that word with me! Your only 18 years old, you don't know what love is. Your still a child!"

Trent didn't bother to argue with his father; instead he went back to looking out the window...

Nevaeh watched as the limo drove out of sight, she took a deep breath and hung her head. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Dustin, Tori and Shane were just behind him. Nevaeh couldn't hold it in any longer she lost it, throwing her arms around Dustin's neck she cried. "He didn't tell me till he had to leave! He thought it wouldn't hurt me as much." She sniffed as she clung on to Dustin.

"It's going to be ok, breaking up is always hard."

Nevaeh gently pushed away from Dustin and shook her head. "Oh no, he didn't break up with me." She sniffed again and rubbed her nose.

"Well then what's got you so upset?" Tori's voice was full of concern.

"He's moving, he left just now for Reefside."

"Wow, that's at least 200 miles away. You might never see him again." Dustin didn't think before saying but as soon as he did Shane gave him a good smack on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

Shane gave him a be quiet look then looked at Nevaeh. "I'm really sorry to hear about Trent, is there anything we can do?"

"No, it's ok guys. I'm going to be ok, I think. I just want to get back home and talk to dad."

Tori put her arm around her friend's shoulders as the two guys walked behind them "You know you guys can write and always call each other."

"I know Tor it's just not the same..."

"I'm really sorry..."

**To be continued...**


	2. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm do not belong to me. Nor do the characters. My character Nevaeh is mine and mine alone.

**Two months later:**

"So when, ah, when was the last time you heard from Trent?" Dustin asked as he and Nevaeh walked just out side of Ninja Ops. "About a week an a half ago. But he sounded kina funny."

"What'da mean?"

"Well he said something was wrong with him and he didn't know what. He just said something about blacking out." Nevaeh's voice shook slightly.

"I'm sure he's fine. I mean unless you think there's something wrong?"

"I don't know, I just don't know!" Nevaeh sat down by a stream she and Dustin were walking by. Dustin sat down next to her and rubbed her back for a second. "I wish I knew how you felt so I could help you through this."

"Thanks Dustin." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which made his face go pink. "I told Cameron..." Nevaeh never called her older brother by Cam, she hated that nickname. "...He thinks I'm over reacting that I should give him another week."

"Well maybe he's right. I've known Trent for a while, he can take care of himself."

"Dustin he's not a ninja like you, he can't fight that well"

Dustin knew he should change the subject. "Speaking of being a ninja, did you ask Sensei about training you?"

Nevaeh sighed "Yes, and his answer was the same as it was last week: No!" She took her shoes off and put her feet in the water, digging her toes into the dirt. "I should have known, he's been telling Cameron no for years. But what if some Kelzacs attacked one of us? How are we going to fight them off if you or one of the other Rangers aren't around? We do know some self defense but not enough." As Nevaeh was digging her toes in the dirt she felt something smooth and round and reached for it. "Bummer, Vaeh. Maybe I could teach you a thing or two. I mean after I talked to Sensei." Dustin shook his head "His punishments are harsh...what are you doing?"

Nevaeh was digging in the water and finally pulled out a small pink stone. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure, it looks like some sort of gem...hey it's glowing..."

"Right where he said it would be! We'll be taking that pretty little gem!"

Dustin and Nevaeh snapped their heads toward the new voice. A few yards away stood a woman dressed all in black and surrounding her were six......well Nevaeh and Dustin couldn't identify them.

"Who _are_ you?" Dustin asked, standing, getting ready for anything. "The names Esla. Now hand over the Dino Gem and my Tyrannodrones won't hurt either of you." The woman's voice was very forceful. Nevaeh looked at Dustin "The Dino what?"

"The stone, the pink stone in your hand. Let me have it!"

"If you want it, I think I'll keep it." Nevaeh put it in her pocket as she got up.

"Bad decision." Esla looked at the Tyrannodrones "Get them!"

All at once the six Tyrannodrones came at Dustin and Nevaeh. Two grabbed Dustin and he couldn't break free, Nevaeh round housed one and ducked a punch from the other. As she was ducking Dustin sung his leg over her head and kicked the Tyrannodrone in the chest. He took the opportunity to call in to Ninja Ops. "**Cam! We got a problem here!**"

Cam swiveled in his chair to look at the screen; pinpointing where Dustin was with his Morpher Cam's eyes got big. "What on Earth are those?" At his side was the guinea pig who was actually his father. "I do not know they do not look like Luthor's men."

"**I'm sending the other Rangers! Send Nevaeh back here now!**" Cam swiveled back around where the other Rangers stood. "Their near the small brook about half a mile from here."

"Where on it Cam." Shane said looking at Tori

"What about Blake and Hunter?"

"I'll call them from the track if these guys give you more trouble then you three can handle."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Tori and Shane said at once and in a flash of Blue and Red light transformed into the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Power of wind!

"Power of water!"

In seconds the two were out of Ninja Ops and heading for Dustin and Nevaeh.

"You heard your brother." Dustin said fighting off a Tyrannodrone that had Nevaeh. "I'm not the best fighter Dustin but I can help you!"

"No way, I can barely take these flakes on with out my powers go back to Ninja Ops!" As he said this a Tyrannodrone grabbed Nevaeh from behind. She elbowed it, turned around and punched it in the chest. But as she did her hand and whole arm glowed. What looked like red color scales appeared on her arm and a spark coming from her fist lit the thing on fire. It squealed as it ran around before it was smart enough to jump into the stream. Dustin's eyes were huge "Ho-how, did you do that?"

"I don't know, it just happened."

Esla's eyes got big to, "Tyrannodrones! Forget just the gem, bring her _and_ the gem to me!" With an ear splitting scream Esla raised her sword and a large bolt of electricity came down at Dustin and Nevaeh. "Move!" Dustin yelled and pushed Nevaeh away from him taking the full blast, he was thrown into the air and rolled right toward the Red and Blue Rangers who just got there "Dustin!" The Blue Ranger cried as she and over to him. Shane came running behind her. "Are you alright, man?"

Dustin slowly got up holding his chest "I've seen better days."

"You better Morph."

"Right...Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" A flash of yellow light and Dustin was now the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger. "Power of Earth!"

"You guys! A little help!!" Nevaeh screamed as all six Tyrannodrones jumped on her and lifted her up over their heads carrying her off to Esla. But before they could react Esla let lose three energy bolts, sparks flew everywhere as it directly hit all three Rangers. "More Rangers! How many teams are there!?" Esla was clearly angry but that anger turned to glee as the Tyrannodrones brought Nevaeh before her, she brought down her sword and smashed the hilt into Nevaeh's head knocking her out. "It doesn't matter now anyway..." She spat as the three Ninja Storm Rangers slowly got up griping their chest "I now have the Pink Dino Gem and the new Pink Dino Ranger! Mesagog will be pleased!" Esla laugh was evil "Till we meet again Power Freaks!" A hole opened in the sky and seemed to suck them all up into it, they were gone.

"Nevaeh!!" The Yellow Ranger yelled as he ran to the spot where she just was.

"Where did they go!?" Shane ran up to Dustin and looked up at the sky to.

"We have to get back to Ninja Ops, Sensei will know what to do."

"Tori's right, lets go Dustin..."

Cam sat in front of the computer typing furiously trying to locate his sister. "What do you mean you can't locate her?" Dustin sounded like he was starting to panic. "I mean, whoever took her must have hidden their trail well because their gone. There not anywhere in or near Blue Bay Harbor." Just then an alarm went off "It's one of Luthor's monsters. And it looks like Blake and Hunter are already there, go help them."

"Cam and I will keep searching for Nevaeh, right now you three can not worry about her."

"But-"

"No buts Dustin, keep your mind at the task at hand."

"Yes Sensei."

"But Sensei, that woman said something about us being another team of Rangers? What did she mean by that?"

"That is something Cam and I will try and figure out Tori. You, Shane and Dustin must go."

"Yes Sensei."

Shane stepped forward "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

**To be continued...**


	3. Not a good guy any more

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm do not belong to me. Nor do the characters. My character Nevaeh is mine and mine alone.

Nevaeh woke to a splitting headache, "Oww" She went to touch her head but found that her hands were bound to something. Nevaeh kept her eyes closed because of the pain in her head. Then she felt someone tug on her arm, she tried to pull away till she heard a voice that sounded very familiar "Nevaeh it's me, I have to get you out of here." She felt her right arm go free. "Tr-trent?"

"Who else would it be?"

"What happened? Where am I?" Nevaeh slowly opened her eyes, blinding light caused her to squint a little. Once her eyes were adjusted she noticed she was in a lab, sitting in a lab chair. "Trent what's going on?"

"We don't have time for that, we have to get out of here."

"Where is here?"

Trent pulled Nevaeh out of the chair; since she was still a little groggy she fell up against him. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know, that woman hit me in the head pretty hard." Getting her balance she wrapped her arms around Trent's neck "I didn't actually think I'd see you again." Trent hugged her back holding her tightly "We had a week break, but my father wouldn't let me come see you."

"I didn't think he would." Nevaeh pushed away from Trent and looked up at him. She was about a foot shorter then Trent, Nevaeh was very small. Looking up at him he looked different...darker. "Trent? What's going on, you look different?"

"I told you, we don't have time for that. I'll explain everything later." He pointed to a door at the other side of the room "Their coming, we gotta go."

That's when Nevaeh saw the white bracelet on his left wrist. "What is that? She grabbed at it with her left wrist and noticed she had one on hers to, but it was pink. "I have one to! Please Trent just really quick tell me what's going on!"

Trent seemed to growl as he spun around and grabbed Nevaeh by the arms. "These bracelets are Morphers. I'm the White Dino Thunder Ranger and you're the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger. That's why you were kidnapped. The pink stone you found is a Gem that gives you the powers!" Nevaeh flinched; Trent was squeezing her arms to tight.

"Ok, ok Trent...Your hurting me! Let go!"

"I'm sorry, but we really have to get out of here." Trent let go and gently took Nevaeh's hands, his voice softened a bit to.

"Ok, lets go."

Trent let go of one of Nevaeh's hands and led her to the door but just as they got to the exit the door opened. Nevaeh gave a slight scream at the creature that stepped out. He was human but had the head of...a dinosaur. He looked Trent and Nevaeh over "And where do you think you two are going?" His voice was low and snake like. "We're leavening Mesagog!" Trent pulled Nevaeh back. A woman's laugh echoed behind the creature called Mesagog, "Oh I don't think so." Nevaeh identified her to be Esla. That's when Trent pulled something out of his pocket opposite of the side Nevaeh was standing. It was round and flat. "I'm sorry." Trent said to her and hung her head.

"Trent, if we're Power Rangers lets just Morph."

He turned to her and hugged her, but Nevaeh felt like there was something wrong, she kept her hands at her side. "We can't Morph, there's something I have to tell you."

"What? What is it?"

"I was never going to get you out of here." His voice was slow and casual like nothing was wrong. Nevaeh took a deep breath and pushed away from Trent but he held on to her she couldn't push him off of her. "Why are you doing this?!" Her voice shook with fear.

"Because I'm on their side!" Trent quickly grabbed the back of Nevaeh's neck with one hand and quickly placed the disk object on the side of her neck with his other hand. "Ah!" With a ping sound the device imbedded it's self in the side of her neck. Trent let Nevaeh go who was still struggling so she fell to the ground. "Well that went better then I thought it would." Esla stepped forward and smiled down at Nevaeh who crawled away from her. "I told you she'd still trust me." Trent smiled evilly. "Wh-what was that?!" Nevaeh put her hand up to her neck and when she pulled it away there was a trickle of blood on her hand. Trent walked over to Mesagog "In stupid terms it's a mind controlling device."

"Which had better work." Mesagog hissed taking the controller out of Trent's hands. "Having one Ranger on my side is not enough if I'm going to destroy the rest of them!"

"It'll work." Trent turned to Nevaeh "Your about to have a very big mood swing."

"No!! Trent why are you doing this!?"

"Beeeecause I want to?"

Mesagog stepped forward "Enough talk!" He pointed the controller at Nevaeh. She didn't know what else to do but closer her eyes and pray that it didn't hurt...

"Dude, did you find her yet!?" The Yellow Ranger's voice could be heard even before they were all the way down the steps of Ninja Ops. Cam turned around in his chair, "No, it's like she disappeared from the face of the planet!" He turned back around and slammed his fists on the computer keyboard. "Calm yourself my son, losing your patience will not help to find your sister faster."

"I know father, I just can't believe she's gone. I've looked everywhere, she's just not there."

The Rangers looked at each other and the Red Ranger stepped forward "Power Down." All the Rangers unmorphed and stood side by side. "There has to be some place you just haven't looked." Hunter was just as worried as Dustin if not more though he hid it well. He was Nevaeh's ex and although he had feelings for her they were purely friendship now. "I've looked everywhere..." Cam sighed running his hands through his hair.

"I suggest you all take a break, I will remain here to continue the search for Nevaeh. _If_ I find out anything I will contact each and every one of you immediately."

"Sensei's right, we can't let ourselves get burnt out. We'll go to Super Chargers, to unwind and then we'll come back and help Sensei look for Nevaeh." Tori said looking at the others.

"Are you sure you can handle everything without us here?" Cam asked his father getting up from the computer "Of course."

"Ok we'll be back in a few hours"

Hunter and Dustin looked at each other and shrugged, they didn't like the idea of taking a rest but maybe it would help them.

The gang got to Super Chargers and were actually having a good time. It seemed for the moment that their minds were not on Nevaeh till Dustin saw Hunter sneak away from the group and out the door. He looked around and followed Hunter "Dude! Where are you going?"

Hunter stopped and sighed, "I'm going back to Ninja Ops, Nevaeh is out there somewhere and where laughing and having a good time!"

"Yeah I didn't feel right about that either, I'm comin' with you." Dustin and Hunter jumped on their bikes and headed back to Ninja Ops.

"You two are back early." Sensei said even before Dustin and Hunter got down the stairs. "Yeah, we just couldn't think of anything else but helping Nevaeh." Hunter said as he and Dustin walked over to the computer and behind their Sensei. He was using his staff to type commands into the computer. "Nevaeh is here!"

Dustin and Hunter looked at each other then back at the computer. "She is out side of Ninja Ops."

"Sensei how did she get there?" Dustin leaned in to look closer at the computer

"I do not know."

"I know how she got there." Said a voice from behind them. All three of them spun around to see Nevaeh "Nevaeh? Is that really you?" Dustin was about to walk over to her but Hunter grabbed his arm and held him back. Nevaeh laughed "Of course it's me, who else would it be?" She came closer to them "Father, I'm sorry..." Nevaeh bowed her head. Sensei jumped from the computer to the table "Nevaeh as long as you are safe you have nothing to be sorry about. Where have you been?"

"I've been to Reefside, those creatures that took me...I was able to escape with Trent's help." The implant in the side of Nevaeh's neck kept blinking red as she talked. Sensei noticed this. "What is that mark on the side of your neck?" He pointed with his staff.

"That's what I'm sorry about..."

"I do not understand."

"Your about to..." Nevaeh's Dino Morpher appeared on her left hand, putting it up to her mouth she said: "Pink Ranger Power" In a flash of pink light Nevaeh transformed into the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger. In one quick motion the Pink Ranger grabbed Sensei and threw him across the room. The genie pig would have bounced off the wall if he hadn't jumped and landed near the computer. "She's a Power Ranger?" Dustin said as he and Hunter looked at each other. They raised their hands in the hair to Morph "Ninja Storm...Thunder Storm-" Dustin and Hunter said but got interrupted by the Pink Ranger. "Uh, uh, uh." She flipped over them and grabbed their Morphers from their wrists. Once she landed she swung her leg around and kicked both of them to the ground. "Oh dude, can she do that?" Hunter complained as he got up slowly.

"She just did."

"Two Power Rangers without their Morphers, pity." The Pink Dino Ranger threw the Morphers far up into the air. "Phoenix bow!" In a flash of fire a bow appeared in her hands, the bow itself had the texture of fire. Quickly, she aimed the bow at the Morphers. She shot two arrows at the Morphers. The force of the arrows pushed them back into a wall. The arrows impaled the walls and acted as if they were hooks, with the bodies of the Morphers hanging from them. Sparks flew from the Morphers. "Oops, I think I broke them."

Hunter looked at Dustin; they couldn't call for the others. They had to face Nevaeh on their own. "Nevaeh, what happened to you? Why are you acting like this?!" Hunter almost yelled, he didn't want to hurt Nevaeh. He wasn't even sure if she wasn't going to hurt them. "I have a feeling it has to do with that disk on her neck."

"What would you know...._dad_." The Pink Ranger came down with her bow and smashed the computer nearly missing her father. She jumped back as the Ninja Ops main computer sparked and the CPU exploded. Hunter and Dustin were thrown up against the wall that's when she made her move. Rushing over to the two ninjas she kneed Dustin as he was trying to get back up. Grabbing Hunter she slammed him into the opposite wall. "Nevaeh whatever they did to you, you have to fight it."

The Pink Ranger wasn't listening as she put her bow under Hunter's chin, choking him. "Nevaeh I know you don't want to do this, not after everything we've been through together."

The Pink Ranger laughed as she leaned in close to Hunter, her helmet almost touching his face. "Hunter, remember I broke up with you. There was a reason for that!" She let go and brought her bow down hitting Hunter in the face. His head hit the wall, turning he spit out blood onto the floor. That's when Dustin speared the Pink Ranger from behind. She fell forward and lost her bow as it skidded to the other side of the room. Dustin flipped her over but the Pink Ranger was ready for him with a left cross. The force of her punch knocked him off of her and he rolled across the room. The Ranger quickly got up, grabbed her bow and looked at the fire that was now burning where the computer use to be. Sensei was sitting on the table in the middle of the room "Nevaeh, listen to me..." Sensei closed his eyes trying to use his telepathic powers on his daughter. "Ahhh!" Pain shot through his head. "Aww, what's wrong father? Can't read my mind?"

Dustin and Hunter were now up again and slowly walking toward the Pink Ranger. "This isn't over." She crossed her arms and disappeared into the air.

"No!

"Wait!"

"She is gone, that was not my daughter. They have done something to Nevaeh, it is not natural for her to act that way."

"Sensei what are we gonna do about the fire?" Dustin pointed.

"I got it." Hunter went over to the other side of the room and hit a button. From the ceiling jets of foam coated the fire and it slowly went out. That's when the rest of the group ran down the stairs. "What happened? What happened here?" Cam walked up to the smoking computer but backed away because it was still hot. "Oh my gosh you two are bleeding!" Tori went up to Hunter to wipe off the blood from his lip but he turned his head and ran the back of his hand over his mouth. "Dude, what happened?" Shane walked up to Dustin putting his hand on his shoulder "You guys are not gonna believe this, but it was Nevaeh."

"What!? She didn't do this."

"Yeah she did Cam. She's got some sort of Power Ranger Powers. But she didn't look anything like us when she transformed."

"Why would she do this? And I mean to the two of you." Tori was mainly talking about Hunter, being Nevaeh's ex and all she didn't think she would hurt him. "Were telling you it was her alright." Hunter said with a sigh "Whoever took Nevaeh did something to her, she isn't one of the good guys any more"

"Dad could this be possible?"

"Yes Cam, it is and I think it's about time we all took a trip to Reefside..."

**To be continued...**


	4. Remembering

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm do not belong to me. Nor do the characters. My character Nevaeh is mine and mine alone.

A/N: Thank you ALL for the really great reviews. All of your support encourages me to write more.

Oh and thank you CamFan4Ever for the correction about Storm Chargers, I also noticed that I'm spelling Elsa's AND Mesogog's names wrong. Esla instead and Mesagog instead SLAP Big mistake which I will fix in my next chapters and when I edit the first three, whenever that is. Also starting with chapter 4 I'm going to start titling my chapters. I already changed the names to the first 3...Again thank you for the reviews, and keep readin'!

**Chapter 4: **_Remembering_

__

"Is it done?" Mesogog hissed from his so called throne. Nevaeh stood in front of him, hands behind her back "It is, my lord." She gave her head a little bow. "Gooood, I do not need another team of Rangers to interrupt my plans."

"Well sending me to destroy Ninja Ops, wasn't the way to do it. You do realize now the Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm and my brother, the new found Green Samurai Rangers are all going to come to Reefside looking for me. Right?"

Mesogog roared with anger "You did not tell me this before hand!" Nevaeh shrunk back "No Lord Mesogog, I did not want to challenge your order by saying anything."

"Your going to wish you had by the time I'm done with you!" He started to advance on her but that's when Trent walked in "Mind if I watch?" He asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Trent, shouldn't you be at..." Mesogog made a twitching movement with his claw "...School?"

"It's called skipping, Mesogog. Since when have you wanted me to do anything right?"

"Being in school means you'll be out of my way until I need you." Mesogog looked at Nevaeh then at Trent "Show her to a room, since she does not live in Reefside she will need accommodations." Trent simply nodded and walked out of Mesogog's 'throne room'. Nevaeh took that as her cue to follow him. As she followed him Trent laughed, "You let him intimidate you, you shouldn't do that. He'll think your weak." Nevaeh crossed her arms "That wasn't intimidation you saw, it was freaked outness." Nevaeh said using her made up word. "Have you actually looked at his head?" Trent turned around crossing his arms "Normally I would have laughed at that, but you really need to watch out for Elsa and Zeltrax. Unlike us, they would die for Mesogog."

"What makes you think I wouldn't die for him?"

"Well besides that crack you made, that disk in your neck?" Trent nodded to the blinking light on the side of her neck. "I created it, I know what programming I put on it. You wouldn't die for Mesogog."

"Since when did you become my brother?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Nevaeh stepped closer to Trent "You were never computer smart Trent, how did you come up with this?" She pointed to her neck.

"I've learned a lot of things since joining up with Mesogog." Trent turned around and kept walking down the dark corridor. He took a left at a T intersection then a right; here were 4 rooms on each side. Trent went down to the second room to the left, "When I get sick of playing good Trent 'Mercer' I come here." The door opened with a _swooshing _sound and Trent walked into his room. "The one across the way is where you'll be staying." Nevaeh stood outside his room "So are you going to invite me in or just let me stand out here?" Trent paused and then allowed her access to his room. Nevaeh smiled and stepped in; his room was of course decked in white. White walls, white bedding, even white shelves. And on the shelves were drawn pictures of the Power Rangers in very bad situations, being blown up, being shot with arrows or being slashed by the White Ranger. "It's, ahhh, nice if you like white and are Ranger obsessed." She sat on his bed. Trent stepped out of the doorway and they closed with another _swooshing_ sound. He went to one of his pictures to admire it. Nevaeh figured he wasn't going to talk about it so she brought it up. "You know were technically still an item." That made him turn away from his art work and stare at her. "And I suppose your going to go on about how you still have feelings for me?" Nevaeh slowly got off Trent's bed and walked toward him till she was able to put her arms around him "As a matter of fact I do...."

Her voice suddenly sound far away as Trent's eyes began to slide in and out of focus as he caught her sent. Apples. Trent remembered her always smelling like apples. It was one of the things he loved about her. Slowly his mind went back to happier times, he tried to block it out, or did he? Was it something else trying to make him forget? Whatever it was it soon stopped fighting and the memory came......

_"Come on Trent when are you going to take the scarf off my eyes?" Nevaeh's voice was a happy echo in his head._

_ "Not until we get there."_

_ "Get where?" She laughed with excitement._

_ "Ok we're here but, wait, don't take the scarf ok?"_

_ "I won't." As she stood there she could have sworn she heard water. _

_Trent went over to a wild rose bush and picked a pink one out from some white ones. He cocked his head to one side, he felt like that was suppose to mean something but he shook it away. This was his and Nevaeh's first date and he wanted it to be perfect. He went back over to her and gently pulled the scarf off her head and handed her the rose. Nevaeh squinted for a couple of seconds to get use to the bright sunlight. Trent had put the scarf on in his car so it had been a little darker. Once her eyes were use to the light she gasped. Trent had set up a little pick nick right next to a small pond in the park. They were off to one side of the pond with tall bushes so it gave them some privacy. That's when she noticed Trent was holding a pink rose. "Aww, Trent this is so...cute." She smiled as she took the rose from him. Nevaeh kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. That was the first time Trent smelt the apple sent on her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and inhaled..._

The memory ended with Trent holding his head, his White Dino Gem glowed on his wrist. He backed away from Nevaeh shaking his head.

"Trent? What's wrong with you?"

"I-I don't know." He stood up straight and looked at Nevaeh. She noticed he looked different, Trent wasn't as dark as he looked a few hours ago. Nevaeh's eyes got big "MESO-" She was cut off by Trent who ran over to her and slapped his hand over her mouth. The force of him running up to her knocked them both back onto the bed. Trent was on top of Nevaeh "Nevaeh don't yell for him, please don't scream."

Nevaeh couldn't believe this, it was like he was begging. Trent could see in her eyes that as soon as he removed his hand she was going to yell. "If what you say is true and you still have feelings for me you'll do me this favor and you won't yell!" He slowly removed his hand, standing up. Nevaeh stayed on the bed. "What's going on with you?"

"The Dino Gem must have released it's power on me."

"Wait, the Gem was causing you to be...evil?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what knocked its power back."

"Does Mesogog know, that every once in a while you go back to being a goody two shoes?" Nevaeh's tone was very nasty.

"I don't know."

"You do now."

Trent spun around to see Elsa and Zeltrax in the doorway. They quickly wrapped their arms around him and started pulling him out of the room "Nevaeh! Let me go! Nevaeh help me!!" Nevaeh crossed her arms and walked slowly in front of them and out into the corridor. "Sorry Trent I'm on their side now, remember? Just like you."

"No! It was the Gem!" Trent struggled but couldn't break free from their grasp.

"Your on your own Trent."

"Nevaeh! NO!" A door at the end of the hall opened, Elsa and Zeltrax dragged Trent in. The door slammed shut behind them. Nevaeh could still hear Trent's shouts and it sent shivers up her spine...

A/N: This chapter was just to let time pass before I have the NS Rangers appear in Reefside. I have it all set up in my head but you'll have to wait for tomorrow because it's late and I have to work tomorrow uu I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Joining Forces

Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm do not belong to me. Nor do the characters. My character Nevaeh is mine and mine alone.

A/N: I work Friday Saturday and Sunday and have class Monday (Well not this Monday) and Tuesday. So that's why it took me so long to write this 5th chapter. I was sooo tired and still kinda am but I want to get this chapter out. It's going to be very good. At least I hope...

**Chapter 5: **_Joining Forces_

* * *

They marched down the dark corridor toward Mesogog's 'throne room' Elsa and Zeltrax looked at each other as they entered. Trent was trailing behind them. Elsa and Zeltrax stood in front of Mesogog "You wished to see us, My Lord." Zeltrax said as he and Elsa bowed their heads. Trent stayed near the exit. "Yessss." Mesogog's voice hissed, "I'm giving you two different duties, Elsa when the Ninja Storm Rangers get to Reefside I want you to take care of them. Zeltrax concentrate on the Dino Rangers. Understood?"

"Yes My Lord" Elsa and Zeltrax echoed each other and turned to leave. Trent was about to follow when Mesogog stopped him "You!" He pointed to Trent with one of his claws "Come here." Trent took a deep breath and walked slowly over. "Yes, Mesogog?"

"Stay away from her! She has an effect on you I don't like, do you understand?"

"I'm not going to stay away from Nevaeh just because you tell me to, I can assure you that what happened yesterday will _not_ happen again."

"Can you now? It had better not."

"I can go now, right?"

Mesogog growled "You and Nevaeh will help out Elsa and Zeltrax if the two Ranger teams end up joining forces. No slacking off, do I make myself clear?"

Trent gave Mesogog a nod and left the room. He went down the corridor and found himself in front of Nevaeh's room. The doors swooshed open and he stood in the doorway "Where on call." He said simply. Nevaeh was on her bed reading a magazine; she pushed her glasses up onto her face. "You don't say." She didn't' look up from what she was reading. "Are you coming?"

Nevaeh sighed, took off her reading glasses, and, put down her magazine. "So what happened to you yesterday?" Her voice held a little concern but more curiosity mostly.

"I had a relapse you could say, but I'm fine now."

"It didn't have anything to do with me did it?" Nevaeh got off her bed and walked up to Trent. He took a deep breath and looked Nevaeh over and before she knew what he was doing he bent down and kissed her. As they kissed Trent placed one hand on Nevaeh's hip and gently stroked the side of her face with the other. It was like Nevaeh didn't have the implant in her neck. Feelings she hadn't felt for Trent since the day he left Blue Bay Harbor came flooding back. She quickly wrapped her arms around Trent's neck but just as she did he pulled away. His face was emotionless, "No, it didn't have anything to do with you. Now lets go." He walked out of the doorway and headed down the corridor. Nevaeh however was not emotionless, her face was flushed and she was taking deep breaths. Before leaving her room she slammed her hand on the wall and quickly followed Trent...

The blue van carrying the Ninja Rangers pulled into their hotel parking lot. "I kinda feel bad lying to our parents." Tori said as she parked then got out. "We had to do it Tor, we couldn't tell them why we were really coming to Reefside."

"I know Cam, but still..."

"Don't worry it'll be ok...are the others still..."

"Yup."

Cam looked into the van and there were all the other Rangers still asleep. "Would you like to do the honors or should I?" Tori smiled "I think I will." She got back into the drivers seat and nonchalantly leaned on the horn. As soon as it sounded, Dustin, Shane, Blake and Hunter jerked away "Dude! Was that totally necessary?" Dustin said as he rubbed his head "No not really" Tori laughed and got out. "Now come on and help me and Cam get the bags from the back." Everyone piled out and grabbed their bag. "So how's the room situation going?" Shane asked walking up next to Cam "Dad didn't have enough money to split us up so Tori gets her own room and the rest of us...were bunking together."

"What?"

"No way!"

"5 guys in one room!"

"Dude, that is so not cool."

"Sorry guys, my father just didn't have the money. Maybe if you all would have pitched in..." The rest of the guys were quiet. "If two of you want to stay in my room with me, it'll be ok. I trust you guys."

"Who do you want rooming with you Tori? That is if you really don't mind."

"I don't mind Cam, really. How about Shane and Dustin?"

"I knew she was going to do that." Blake whispered to his brother who elbowed him.

"Ok now that we got the room situation figured out how about we go check in?" Everyone followed Cam into the hotel and up to the desk. "Hi how can I help you?" The girl at the desk greeted Cam. "Hi, Cameron Watanabe. I have two rooms?"

"That's right," The lady said as she got two cards out from under the counter. "I'll need a from of ID."

"Why don't you guys go and I'll pay."

The others looked at each other and nodded. Blake and Shane both took a card and headed down the hall. "Our room is 107." Shane told Dustin and Tori as they climbed up the stairs after Blake and Hunter. After they got the rooms set up to the way they wanted Cam came up the stairs. "Everything sorted out?"

"Kind of." Tori said looking into Cam's, Blake's, and, Hunter's room. "They're fighting over who gets a bed and who gets the cot."

Cam rolled his eyes as he entered the room, "Hey, knock it off guys I have a simple way to figure this out." Cam threw his bag on one of the beds. "Since me and my father paid for these rooms, I automatically get a bed." Hunter and Blake looked at each other to argue with Cam but he quickly continued; "Now as for the other bed and cot I'll flip a coin and you guys call in the air, alright?"

Hunter and Blake looked at each other again and nodded. Cam took a coin out of his jeans pocket and threw up the coin "Heads!" Hunter and Blake yelled together, before the coin hit they both changed their minds "Tails!" The coin hit the bed and Cam shook his head "You both were wrong it's heads. Lets try again."

"Bro, this time when Cam flips the coin how about we call something different?"

"I was about to say the same thing to you Hunter."

"Ok I'm flipping the coin...now." Cam threw it up into the air again, "Heads!" "Tails!" The coin bounced on the bed before laying still. "Heads again. The beds yours Hunter."

"Yes!" Hunter flopped himself onto the other bed "Oh man." Blake sat down on the cot.

The others came in and sat down, Cam took out a communicator "**Ok Dad, were here and all settled in**."

"**Good, I suggest you all take a tour of the town so you will know where everything is later.**"

"**Got it.**"

"Ok you heard my father, now lets go over this again." There was a groan from the others. "If Blue Bay Harbor gets attacked..."

"Where on it." Blake and Hunter said together.

"Right, I'll go with Blake and Hunter, the three of you stay here and keep looking for Nevaeh."

"Got it." Everyone said with a nod.

"Ok then lets go check this town out..."

"Their here!" Elsa screeched as she turned to Mesogog, "The Ninja Storm Rangers are all here!"

"Are they now, I want to see what they'll do. Do not attack them...yet."

"I could always go and say hi to them." Nevaeh smiled slyly.

"No, I want you and Trent to concentrate on the Dino Thunder Rangers, do I make myself clear?"

"Is it just me or does he say that a lot?" Nevaeh turned to Trent and asked. Mesogog growled as Trent bowed his head to hide a smile. Nevaeh bowed her head as well "I understand, my Lord."

**Three hours later:**

"Ok so we know where the schools are."

"Where the main park is."

"Where the mall is."

"Tori!"

"What? You never know Nevaeh might show up there, just because she's evil now doesn't mean she still doesn't shop."

Cam shook his head. "Lets go check out the local hangouts next."

For the next hour the Rangers went around town checking out the local hangouts. Till they found themselves in front of Hayley's Cyberspace. "Hey it's a internet café." Tori smiled and pointed across the street. Blake smiled to "Lets check it out." The Rangers headed over and entered the café, "Sweet!" Dustin looked around "Oh dude, I just realized: I'm really hungry." Tori looked at Dustin then at Cam "I think we all are." Everyone went up to the counter, where there was a woman taking orders. She turned around to wait on these new customers and stopped dead in her tracks. Hayley blinked "You guys are the..." She trailed off. The Rangers looked at each other then back at the woman. "We're the what?" Shane said leaning on the counter. "Nothing!" Hayley shook her head and smiled. "My name's Hayley, what can I get you guys?"

After introductions and the order, which went on for 15 minuets, because Dustin changed his 3 times, Hayley finally had all their orders. "Ok I'll have someone get your orders to you as soon as I can. I'm kinda short handed." Hayley looked around till she found another red head "Christa? Can you get these orders I have to do something in the back."

"Ok I got it."

"Thanks." Hayley then disappeared in the back, she went to her purse and took out what looked like a small hand held TV. She flipped it on and punched in a code, the logo of the Dino Rangers appeared on the 'TV' "What's up Hayley?" A black Ranger at the other end answered. "Tommy have you been picking up faint energy readings?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I know what they are, well more like who they are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tommy the Ninja Storm Rangers are at my café!"

"Whoa! Are you sure?"

"I recognize them from your Ranger video diary, it's them. What are they doing at Reefside?"

"I don't know, but it has to be big or they wouldn't be here. Connor, Ethan and, Kira will be here after school I'll have them hang around for a little while so we can monitor the Ninja Storm Rangers. Hayley do you think you can make nice and find out where their staying and maybe why there even here?"

"I'm not a people person Tommy but I'll do my best."

"Thank you Hayley." With that the Black Ranger faded from the 'TV' and Hayley put it away in her purse. She came out of the back room and noticed that the Rangers already had their food. "That was fast Christa." The girl smiled and waited on some more customers. "Sooo." Hayley went up to the Rangers. "I haven't seen you guys in town, where are you from?" All the Rangers looked at Cam, he swallowed the gulp of soda he had in his mouth "Blue Bay Harbor, were just here for a couple of days."

"Oh, well I hope you guys like it here, where are you staying?"

"Reefside hotel."

"That's a great hotel..." Hayley trailed off but that's when Tori spoke up. "I was personally wondering if you've see or heard of anyone by the name of Nevaeh around here. Were old friends from...elementary school and we were best friends. I was told she moved here just recreantly."

Hayley thought about it, that name sounded familiar where had she heard it before...Trent! When Trent first started working here he use to draw pictures of a girl with black flowing hair, he had told Hayley her name was Nevaeh. But she never asked who this girl was to him. "Umm, an ex-employee of mine use to draw pictures of someone named Nevaeh but other then that, no I'm sorry."

All the Rangers looked at each other, Tori leaned forward "This ex employees name wouldn't happen to be Trent Fernandez would it?"

"Yes it would, how did you know?"

"Well see-" Before Tori could continue Hunter interrupted. "You wouldn't happen to know where he lives would you?" Hayley thought about it for a moment "I do, but I really can't tell you."

"Please, it's really important that we find Trent."

"I thought you were looking for a girl named Nevaeh."

"We are." Blake spoke up "But Trent may help us find her, so it _is_ really important that we find him." Hayley sighed, she knew that these kids were the good guys so she took a piece of paper and jotted down his address. "Here, but if anyone asks I didn't give this to you." She handed it to Blake. "Thanks, we appreciate it." The Rangers hurried to finish their 'lunch' and Cam paid Hayley then left. As Hayley went to the cash register she noticed that that Cam gave her a 5 dollar tip. She smiled as she put the money away and went in the back to inform Tommy on where the Ninja Storm Rangers were going...

"They're going to Mercer's, Mesogog!" Zeltrax reported as they watched the Ninja Storm Rangers. "Go now Elsa and destroy them." Mesogog looked at Trent and Nevaeh "On second thought, Zeltrax, go with her. Bring extra Tyrannodrones and you two." He pointed at Trent and Nevaeh with a clawed finger "Join them, I want these Rangers taken care of in one attack!" Trent and Nevaeh exchanged evil looks as they bowed their heads and the group said: "Yes my Lord." Then exited the room...

"Ok dude, I have no idea where this is?" Dustin said looking at the address again and then looking around. They were in the middle of a park and lost. "What about that way, have we gone that way?" Tori sounded confused as well. "Let me take a look at that." Blake grabbed the address out of Dustin's hands "Maybe we should go back to Hayley's to ask for directions?"

"Or maybe Trent and Nevaeh will just show up."

The Rangers spun around and there were Trent and Nevaeh. Standing on either side of them were Elsa and Zeltrax. "Aww, dad sent the whole clavier out to find me, I'm touched." Cam stepped forward "What every they did to you Vaeh our dad can fix, just come home with us."

"And be lied to some more. I don't think so! Cam I know you're the Green Samurai Ranger! You and dad never told me! And then I got Dustin: The ditz over there to tell me. I'd rather fight for Mesogog!"

All the Rangers looked at Dustin "She, ahh, promised she wouldn't tell..."

"He is a real ditz isn't he?" Trent said, he and Nevaeh both laughed.

"Enough talking! Morph or go back!" Zeltrax gripped his sword and shook it at the evil Rangers. "Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a wade." Nevaeh looked at Trent who nodded.

"White!"

"Pink!"

"Dino Power!" Where Nevaeh and Trent once stood now stood the White and Pink Dino Rangers. As soon as they Morphed at least 25 Tyrannodrones appeared on either side of Zeltrax and Elsa. "Where taking you out." The White Ranger pulled his sword and waited. Shane came up next to Cam and put his hand on his shoulder "Think you can fight her?" He asked looking at the Pink Dino Ranger. Cam sighed, "I don't have a choice." Elsa seemed to growl "Enough of this! Attack!!"

"Lets do it!" Shane yelled "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" All the Rangers morphed.

Elsa went straight for the Red, since it was her least favorite color, they traded blows with the sword but a low blow by Elsa sent The Red Wind Ranger to the ground, she slashed up word sending sparks and The Red Ranger flying.

Zeltrax was taking on the Blue and Crimson Thunder Rangers. They took out their weapons but Zeltrax was to fast for them, he slashed across the front of them and hit their hands, both had to drop whatever they had in their grasps. They ducked under another swing of Zeltrax's sword and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and the two Rangers kicked him again to send him flying up "Tornado Star!" The Blue Navy Ranger called and threw the star up at Zeltrax; it hit him in the chest and sent him flying backward.

The Yellow and Blue Wind Rangers were fighting off all the Tyrannodrones. "Their stronger then Kelzacs!" The Blue Wind Ranger yelled to the Yellow as a Drone grabbed her from behind. The Yellow Wind Ranger peeled it off of her, kicking it in the gut the elbowing it in the back, the Drone fell to the ground. "You're tellin' me!" The White Ranger took that chance and pelted the two Rangers with flying arrows. Sparks flew as they hit them once, twice, three times. "Oh dude that was brutal!"

"Are...are you ok?" The Blue Wind Ranger got up and with the help of the Yellow "Yeah you?"

"I'll be fine, we have to take things out!" She spun around and kicked a Drone in the head.

The Pink Ranger looked around and noticed a pause in the fighting for the Blue Navy Ranger and the Crimson Thunder Ranger, she quickly took out her blaster that was on her hip and shot a steady beam at both their backs. The Thunder Rangers weren't paying attention as the blast hit them, they both flew threw the air. They rolled on the ground before getting up slowly. "You two didn't forget about lil' old me now did you?" She held up her blaster again to fire but the Rangers were ready "Thunder shield!" They placed it in front of them and the blast went back and hit The Pink Ranger. "Ahh!" The blast hit her square in the chest; she flew back and landed on the ground with a dull thud sound. But The White Ranger was right behind her, swiping his sword threw the air he created white arrows and sent them flying at The Blue Navy Ranger and The Crimson Thunder Ranger...

Tommy, Connor, Kira, and Ethan were watching this all on the computer. "Whoa, looks like Mesogog wants them taken out all at once. It looks like an army of Drones down there." Kira said watching. "Even though their Morphed I don't think they'll be able to take them all on."

"Well Dr. O don't you think we should go down there and give them a-" Before Connor could finish Ethan pointed to the screen "Their combining their powers! Can they do that?"

"Only one way to find out..."

The fight wasn't going well for The Rangers, there were just to many of them. Most of the Drones were gone but with the White and Pink Ranger teaming up it was near impossible to win. The White Ranger sliced his blade though the air and 3 white arrows appeared; floating in front of him they seemed to be bobbing with the wind that blew. The Pink Ranger however snatched them out of the air and loaded them into her bow. "This will be a shocking experience." The Pink Ranger aimed them at the now lined up Rangers and fired. The arrows soared through the air and landed in front of them sticking out of the ground. They glowed and continued getting brighter. "Heh, she missed!" The Yellow Wind Ranger seemed very glad about this. "I don't think she missed, dude!" The Blue Navy Ranger yelled, as the arrows got so bright it was hard to look at them. Just as the Rangers were about to jump back the three arrows explode in blots of lightening, it wrapped around each Ranger as they felt pain shoot up and down their body. Sparks flew as the lightening explode around them. Each Ranger was sent flying into the air like rag dolls. "I guess they don't take to much to pain." The White Ranger laughed as Zeltrax and Elsa attacked the down Rangers...

"Dr. O?" Ethan said getting anxious "Go, I'll monitor you guys here. If you need help I'll come."

"Right, Ready guys?" Connor got in between Ethan and Kira "Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power up! Ha!" In a flash of red, blue and, yellow the three Dino Thunder Ranger made it to the park just in time. "Lets not give them a chance you guys." Connor said looking at the others "Lets bring'em together!" The Dino Ranger's weapons appeared in their hands; with in seconds they held the Z-Rex Blaster. "Fire!" The first blast hit the rest of the Tyrannodrones and they disappeared. The Pink and White Ranger got ready for an attack but The Dino Rangers fired again and it hit both evil Rangers sending them flying into a stone wall. As they landed on the ground they de-morphed. Trent slowly got up and went to help Nevaeh; she fell against him being somewhat out of it. "This isn't over!" He pointed and in a flash of green light disappeared. "Two against 9, these are my kind of odds!" The Blue Dino Ranger said, as the Z-Rex Blaster became their single weapons again. "I'm guessing you guys are the good Dino Rangers?" The Red Wind Ranger said coming up behind the Dino Rangers. "That would be us?" The Yellow Dino Ranger pointed to her herself. "So? You gonna face all 9 of us?"

Elsa stepped forward "I _hate_ The Red Dino Ranger!" Zeltrax held her back "He who fights and runs away..."

"...Lives to fight another day..." She growled. Both Elsa and Zeltrax disappeared in a flash of green light.

The Red Dino Ranger put his Morpher to his lips "**Dr. O?**"

"**It's ok, you can power down in front of them.**" Came Tommy's voice. "Power Down!" In front of the Ninja Rangers The Red, Blue, and, Yellow Dino Ranger un-morphed. Connor stepped forward, "I'm Connor, this is Kira and Ethan."

The Ninja Rangers looked at each other and The Green Samurai Ranger nodded "Power Down!" Cam stepped forward "I'm Cam, and The Pink Dino Ranger is my sister..." Bowed his head and sighed "...or she was...This is Tori, Shane, and, Dustin. The Wind Rangers. And this is Blake and his brother Hunter. The Thunder Rangers. I'm the-" Kira interrupted. "The Green Samurai Ranger, we know and I think you should come with us. I have a feeling we're going to be joining forces..."

* * *

A/N: Oook, there it is the longest chapter I think I've ever written. But something accrued to me. Although everyone knows Nevaeh is Cam's younger sister I never described her in the story so I'm just going to do it here. She's small and skinny has long jet black hair to about the middle of her black, it's all one length but her bangs. She sometimes wears reading glasses to. Oh and just to let you know, I suck at righting battles so the fight in here isn't so great. Sorry 'bout that...


	6. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm do not belong to me. Nor do the characters. My character Nevaeh is mine and mine alone.

* * *

A/N: I'm soooo sorry I haven't written but classes are getting harder and I have a midterm today (Oct. 4th) and I haven't studied. I think I'll do ok even though but...anyway this chapter is going to be very long I wrote it over a months time, hope you enjoy... 

Chapter 6: _The Plan_

* * *

"You fools!" Mesogog was not pleased "You had them right in your grasp and you let them slip away!"

"But My Lord the other Rangers-"

"I do not care!" He interrupted Elsa "You should have destroyed both teams!" A beam of misty light appeared from Mesogog's head and shot out toward the group and hit them. Everyone grabbed their head in pain. After a few moments he released them "And you two are suppose to be powerful" He mocked Trent and Nevaeh. "But you were both the first to run!" Mesogog stroed over to Trent, "You wouldn't be attempting to betray me again, would you?"

"No dad! I learned my lesson the first time."

Nevaeh had no idea that Mesogog was Trent's father. How could this creature be Mercer? She didn't say anything when Mesogog looked at her. "I want you to fine a way to set a trap for the Ninjas! Do you think you could do that?"

"Yes, master."

"Now all of you leave my sight!"

Everyone filed out of the throne room. "He's your father!" Nevaeh exclaimed as she followed Trent to his room. "That creature is Mercer! How did that happen?"

"An excrement, I don't know what kind. I wasn't there!" Trent hissed. "We can't talk here, lets go." He took Nevaeh's hand and they went to the lab where the invis-portal was. "Where are we going?" Nevaeh didn't know if this was such a good idea. "We're going some where we can talk." Trent pulled Nevaeh through and they appeared in his home. Nevaeh looked around what appeared to be a study. "This is where you live! This place his huge, Trent." Trent rolled his eyes "Sorry, no tours." He left the study, Nevaeh followed. Trent turned left and started up a huge staircase. "Does Mercer know that he's Mesogog?"

"Yes." Trent opened a door once they were up stairs. Nevaeh entered and frowned. "What's the matter with you?" Trent asked as he crossed the large white room. This room didn't have all the drawn pictures of the Rangers getting hurt. But movie posters and even a Brittany poster over Trent's bed. This room looked like a normal 18 year olds. "Your rich Trent, your lucky." Nevaeh said crossing her arms and looking down at the floor. Trent who was changing, and didn't feel embarrassed about doing so in front of her, stopped as he pulled on a new pair of pants. "Are you serious?" He said almost a laugh. Trent grabbed a shirt out of his dresser as he walked over to his bed. "I live here with a man who says he's my father but doesn't love me, not that I'd want him to. He always looks down on me!" Trent pulled the short sleeved, black shirt over his head. It had Japanese print down the left side. He sat down on his bed "And lets not forget the fact that he's half dino."

"And the fact that your plotting to betray him." Nevaeh said sitting down on the other side of the king size bed. "You actually want the world turned back to the age of the dinosaurs?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course not."

"Well neither do I and if we keep working for Mesogog then that's what's going to happen."

"Are you saying you want to join the Power Rangers!?" Nevaeh couldn't believe what she was hearing. Trent got a nasty look on his face "Are you kidding? We're both better then they are, we don't need them to take Mesogog down. Once he's out of the way we'll destroy the Rangers, both teams!"

"But what about your father? Mesogog _is_ your father, you don't seem to care about Mercer either."

"Your right, I don't care. He's not my real father. He never cared about me, I don't care about him. I want them both taken out!"

Nevaeh smiled slyly "This whole evil thing really has its perks. If we prove stronger then Mesogog, then Elsa and Zeltrax will have to follow us. I like that idea."

Trent shook his head "No. Their to loyal to my father, if we destroy him they'll attack us. They'll be destroyed to."

"Well as good as this is, we still serve Mesogog for now. So can we put this whole plotting thing on the back burner for a while? I have to come up with some way to trick the Power Rangers." Trent looked annoyed but then sighed "You could always do the 'I broke free from Mesogog and now I'm good again' routine." Trent saw the look on Nevaeh's face. "Trust me it works."

"Maybe for you but not with me. Not with this thing in my neck." She leaned forward to show Trent the Blinking light just under her skin. "With that blinking every 3 seconds I'm not going got fool anyone." Trent thought about it for a second and reached over to push Nevaeh's hair back but she flinched. "Chill, ok?" He pushed back her long black hair to look at her neck. It did in fact blink every 3 seconds. "I think you can hid it with Make-up." He said looking into Nevaeh's eyes. He didn't bother to remove his hand from her neck. Nevaeh's heart started to pick up speed. "Well then I guess it sounds like a good plan." She took a deep breath "So how are we going to take out Mesogog?"

"I think we should tell the other Rangers who Mesogog is. Or more like you should."

"That would lead them to your father-"

"Exactly, they lock him up, and they lock up Mesogog."

Nevaeh smiled slyly again then leaned forward and kissed Trent, figuring he'd pull away but he didn't.

---

As they were kissing someone was just exiting the invis-portal. Anton Mercer took a deep breath as he stumbled to a chair. Mercer pushed back his hair as he left the study. Adjusting himself he made his way upstairs.

---

Trent and Nevaeh were still kissing. They were both kneeling close to each other. Nevaeh had her arms around Trent's neck and Trent had one hand on the side of Nevaeh's face, the other resting on her hip and slightly sliding down Nevaeh's backside. Mercer checked himself one more time before opening Trent's door. Mercer stared as Trent and Nevaeh rushed to get to their feet. "Dad, can't you knock?" Trent was afraid to sound to forceful in fact he sounded kind of weak. "I need to talk with the both of you."

Trent and Nevaeh looked at each other then slowly sat back down on Trent's bed. Mercer sighed and pulled the chair from Trent's desk over to the bed so he was sitting in front them. "I'll admit Nevaeh I never thought you were good enough for Trent. Being a Ninja isn't something that seemed very profitable."

Nevaeh rolled her eyes at this. Mercer all of a sudden looked very week "But I never wanted anything like this to happen to you, I'm sorry." He bowed his head. Trent took a deep breath; he actually thought it was going to be bad. Nevaeh couldn't help but laugh, "Your kidding right? Mesogog actually apologizing-"

"I am not Mesogog, he may be a part of me but he is not me."

"Ok, fine. So what are you going to do about it? Tell the Power Rangers where I'm staying so they can lock me up or something?"

"Of course not. I never wanted any of this for either of you." Mercer repeated shaking his head.

"Well it's a little late for that don't you think?" Trent said leaning forward obviously angry. "Because of you, I came in contact with this." He said showing his father the white Dino Gem. "None of this is my fault. And what makes you think...heh...I don't like being...evil?"

Mercer looked up at his son. "Trent, this isn't you. And I know this is my fault, I regret doing that excrement every single day. I just thought that it would help mankind..."

"Yeah well you thought wrong."

Mercer didn't say anything, he knew that nothing he said would put things right. Instead he got up, put the chair back and went to the door. "If you're planning on staying here there are guest rooms down the hall. Pick one." Mercer's voice had gone cold as he fixed the jacket of his business suit. Without another word he left Trent's room.

"Ok that was just weird." Nevaeh exclaimed as she stood up. "Yeah, he's like that now. He tells me what I'm doing is wrong, in hopes I'll turn on Mesogog, but he spends most of his time as him and not my father he's just wasting his breath."

"Well, I'm going to find a room. I'm kinda tired." Nevaeh walked to the door. "Let me know when your father Dinos out, so I can tell him the plan."

Trent nodded walking over to Nevaeh and kissing her. "I have Saturday school, so I'll see you later tomorrow."

"Quite the skipper are we Trent?"

"What can I say?"

Nevaeh gave him a quick kiss on the check before leaving his room. Trent went over a small mirror and looked at himself. "Nothing is going to get in my way of destroying the Power Rangers." He reached in side his pocket and retrieved the remote that controlled Nevaeh's implant and put it down on his dresser. "Not even you Nevaeh......" Trent said through gritted teeth as he turned the implant off...

---

Connor, Kira, and Ethan led the way into Tommy's lab. All the Ninjas looked around "Not bad." Cam said to himself "So these are the Ninja Storm and The Thunder Storm Rangers. It's good to meet all of you." All the Ninja's looked at the Black Dino Ranger. Almost staring, why was he still morphed? Tommy picked up on this "Your probably wondering why I'm morphed? It's a long story."

After the story and introductions they all got down to business. "First of all how did Mesogog get Nevaeh?" Tommy asked looking at all the Ninjas. They looked at each other then at Dustin. "We were just talking when she found this pink stone. That's when-"

"Wait! Wait, go back to this stone for a minute. What did it do when she touched it? Glow?"

"Yeah Dude, how did you know?"

The Black Ranger was going to tell Dustin not to call him dud but decided to let it slip. Connor seemed to notice as he eyebrows went up in an 'uh oh' sort of look but when Dr. O didn't say anything Connor frowned. "Nevaeh found the Pink Dino Gem, Elsa was probably just going to collect the gem but when she found out it had chosen Nevaeh..." Tommy trailed off figuring everyone knew what he meant. "What?" Dustin and Connor said at the same time. The Ninjas all looked at Dustin and Ethan and Kira looked at Connor. All of them had annoyed looks about them. "Ohhh!" They both said again together.

"Right, we know why they took my sister now, but that doesn't explain why she's attacking us." Cam stood up from the box he was sitting on. "Well it could be just another Trent story." Connor said trying to make up for himself. Blake looked at Hunter and Hunter said "What are you talkin' about?"

"The Dino Gem that Trent uses is evil, as soon as he touched it, it started turning him." Tommy explained.

"It wasn't the gem then." Dustin said shaking his head. "She touched it before that woman came. She didn't act any different."

The Black Ranger sighed and looked at Hayley. "Is there any other way Mesogog could be controlling Nevaeh's mind?"

"Hmm, well there's always mind control. But I'm not quite sure if that's something Mesogog would do. He could have used some sort of implant-"

"That's it!" Hunter Jumped up "Before Dustin and I fought her in Ninja Ops she had something blinking on the side of her neck."

"Yeah that's right, Sensei saw it before she morphed." Dustin got up and stood next to Hunter. "Do you think you can take it out Hayley?"

"I don't know Dustin. I'd have to get her here so I can see it."

"Alright then that's our goal. All of us." The Black Ranger turned around to look at all the other Rangers. "When ever you fight The Pink Ranger again try and capture her."

"What if that's what they want?" Tori spoke up. But before Tommy could answer there was a beeping nose, Hayley twirled around in her hair to look at the computer monitor. "It's her!" Everyone moved in close so they could get a look at Nevaeh on the screen. "She doesn't look to good." Kira said looking at Hayley then back at the screen. "I think we should handle this." Cam said from behind Hayley. The Black Dino Ranger nodded "If she brings reinforcements then we'll come help."

Shane nodded and stepped forward. "Ninja Storm, Ranger form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger form!"

Nevaeh didn't know what was going on. She found herself in someone else's house and as soon as she left she was even more confused. Nevaeh wasn't in Blue Bay Harbor. Walking around led her to this old sawmill. Where was she? Her head was pounding and the last thing she remembered was Trent... Nevaeh stopped as the days events flashed in her mind. She stopped and leaned against the building. "Oh no, what have I done?" Nevaeh bowed her head. Then she heard running, someone was coming toward her in the dark. It was the Ninja Rangers "Nevaeh you have to stop this!" The Green Samurai Ranger yelled at her. "Cameron?" Nevaeh walked over to them, they slightly moved back. "I'm sorry, it's me really. I can't believe what I did. You've got to believe that it's really me now."

They all looked at each other "What if this is a trap?" The Blue Wind Ranger said looking at the others. "It's not, I swear!" Nevaeh yelled, pleading with them. The Black Dino Ranger appeared next to the 6 Ninjas. "Give me your Dino Morpher and we'll bring you to my lab to run tests. Just to make sure." He held out his gloved hand. Nevaeh at first didn't know what he was talking about but then she remembered the bracelet on her left wrist. Taking it off she felt a loss of power as she handed it over to Tommy...

---

"There's nothing there, no implant or anything." Hayley informed everyone once Nevaeh was back at the cave. "But I know it's there, I remember him putting something in my neck" Nevaeh protested as she rubbed her neck.

"I've ran ever test I know, that would pick up something like an implant and there is nothing in your neck."

"I just don't remember it being removed, it's still got to be there!"

Tommy put a hand on Nevaeh's shoulder "If Hayley says it's gone then it's a pretty safe bet that it is." He moved over to a chair and sat down "So tell us what happened."

Nevaeh went, in not quite full detail, on about how Elsa grabbed her and about the implant. She didn't however mention Mesogog being Mercer. Nevaeh didn't like the guy but it wasn't her decision to tell his secret, it wasn't like the guy wanted to be Mesogog. "We have to save Trent, he's not really evil, it's the Gem! When he has a strong memory of something good, the Dino Gem's powers weaken. I've seen it happen."

"So there's a chance we can save Trent." Kira smiled eagerly. Nevaeh picked up on this and didn't like it.

"Whoa you two. There's no way to know if we can help Trent with out me taking a look at the White Dino Gem and there is no way he's going to let any of us close enough to him to get it."

"He will me, I'll I have to do is go back to Mesogog and pretend to be evil, right?"

"Wrong. With out that implant in your neck they're going to know you're not on their side any more."

Nevaeh sighed "Then what do we do? We can't leave him there."

"Right now we all get some sleep, it's late. And these three have got Saturday school tomorrow."

"Trent's got school tomorrow two! You three can try and nab the bracelet then!"

Connor, Kira, and Ethan smiled at each other and nodded. "No!" The Black Ranger but in "Not in front of the other students, Trent won't care about them. He'll transform right in front of them."

The tree Dino Ranger sighed but knew Dr. O was right. "I guess we could just talk to him?" Kira said shrugging

"For now that's all we can do." Tommy sighed to. "Ok, I want you 7 back here tomorrow morning so we can figure out a plan. You three no skipping school tomorrow."

"Don't worry, if Mesogog decides to attack the city tomorrow, we'll let him destroy it." Connor put a goofy grin on his face.

"Out. All of you!" Was Dr. O's only response as all the Rangers filed out of his layer.

* * *

A/N: Ok this chapter was long and kinda boring at the end but I couldn't find a good place to stop it so I kept writing and writing. Gah! Anyway I changed a lot in this. I wasn't going to make Nevaeh actually good. I was just going to have her pretend but I really wanted to make Trent vicious so I changed that part. Anyway I hope you all like it and please keep those reviews coming!


	7. Evil or not evil, that is the question

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm do not belong to me. Nor do the characters. My character Nevaeh is mine and mine alone.

A/N: Once again I'm really sorry for not putting this up sooner; I've been really busy. This was going to be all one chapter but I decided to break it up so this is chapter 7 and chapter 8 will be the "love" chapter

Chapter 7: _Evil or not evil, that is the question._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you think she is really good now?" Kira whispered to Connor and Ethan. They were at the high school attending Saturday school. Although Kira was talking to her fellow Power Rangers she was staring at Trent Who was on the other side of the classroom. "I don't know, but we've gotta get Trent alone so we can question him." Conner hissed back as Anton Mercer rattled on about the chemicals sitting in front of them. "Well we have to do it soon, it's almost lunch. He'll disappear during lunch." Ethan was pretending to take notice. "And we can't do it after school because we'll be to busy fighting him." That's when Mercer looked at the clock. It was 11:00am "You all have 45 minutes for lunch." Mercer started putting his things away. "But first put your chemicals on my desk." That gave Kira an idea. "I think I know how to get him alone." She took their chemicals and headed toward Trent. Kira took a deep breath as she faked tripped and the chemicals went all over herself and Trent. Kira gasped "Oh Trent I'm really sorry." Trent got up with a growl "I don't that." Mercer looked over at the pair "Go wash those chemicals off you two, then go to lunch." As they left the class Kira could see Connor and Ethan slapping hands and trying not to laugh. While everyone went to the lunch room Kira and Trent went to the bathrooms.

"I know you did that on perpus Kira." Trent said half way down the hall. He stopped and turned around. "So what are you waiting for? No ones around go a head and attack me." Kira gritted her teeth. Oh how she so wanted to take Trent down. Even if it was really the Dino Gem that was making him evil. "Trent I want to know about Nevaeh."

"Hmmm, Nevaeh? Never heard of her."

"Knock it off Trent! I know you know her. Is she acting or is she really good again?"

"I'm tired of this small talk." Trent turned around and entered the boys' bathroom. Kira took a deep breath to calm herself down and went into the girls' bathroom. After washing off the chemicals she looked at herself in the mirror "Come on Kira, you can do this." When she walked back into the hallway Trent was there leaning up against a locker. He pushed off of it starting to walk toward Kira "Evil or not evil, that is the question." Trent paused, "You want to know if Nevaeh is acting? You'll have to figure that one out on your own." Quickly he raised his hand to his mouth "Trent!" But before Kira could stop him Trent Transformed into the White Power Ranger. Kira knew what she had to do; she quickly ran and flipped over the White Ranger's head. "What's wrong Kira afraid you'll get detention?" Trent's voice was much deeper as he laughed. Kira didn't answer Trent; she knew the class would be back from the cafeteria soon. All they were doing was getting bag lunches and most of them would bring them back to class. Kira broke out in a run and of course the White Ranger followed her "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Dude, do you think it was a good idea to let Kira go after Trent by herself?" Conner asked Ethan as they made their way through the lunch line. "Kira can take care of herself, you should know that by now." Ethan grabbed two bagged lunches for himself and Kira.

"Yeah I know but Trent seems to like picking on Kira the most." Just then Connor's bracelet beeped. Conner put a hand over his Dino Gem. "What was that?" Cassidy asked Connor. Cassidy and Devin were standing in line just in front of the two Dino Rangers. "Nothing!" Connor snapped a little to fast. But then his bracelet went off again. "Ok that noise is coming from that bracelet you have on." Cassidy was now crossing her arms and looking at Connor as if she wasn't going to give up. Devin however didn't seem to care "It's probably just a watch, Cassidy, that goes off on the hour."

"Devin, it's 11:15!"

"…oh…"

"Will you three stop talking and just pay me." Connor was in luck the lunch lady lost her patience. "Right, sorry." Devin gave the lunch lady $1.50 for his lunch Cassidy looked at Devin and waited but he didn't catch on. "Devin!"

"OH, I forgot." Devin forked over another buck fifty for her. Before they left the line Cassidy looked back at Connor with narrowed eyes, then headed back to class. Connor and Ethan sighed in relief and quickly paid the lunch lady. Leaving the line they quickly went down the hall and went into an empty classroom. "Get out here now!" Kira's voice came from the gems. "I've lead Trent outside. I could really use your help." Connor and Ethan looked at each other "Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power up!" Both boys cried and transformed into the Red and Blue Dino Rangers. With in seconds they were in the courtyard just in time to see The Yellow Ranger get thrown to their feet. "Kira!" Connor helped her to her feet. "What took you two so long?" The yellow Ranger asked as she dusted herself off. But the Red and Blue Rangers didn't have time to answer as they were bombarded with arrows. "Ahhh!" All three Rangers were thrown through the air "That's it! Tyranno Staff!" Connor went after the White Ranger he was ready. He blocked the Red Rangers blow. "Why don't you three get it through your heads?" You're never going to defeat me!" He brought down his sword and sliced the Red Rangers chest. Sparks flew from the slash as he fell back. The Yellow and Blue Rangers were quick. They jumped in the air and kicked the White Ranger in the chest. He flew back but got back to his feet faster then the other Rangers. "You know I would love to stay here and destroy you but our lunch period is almost up so lets fast forward this!" Trent ran at the Rangers becoming a blur, he slashed at them sparks flew everywhere. Each Ranger got an explosion in their face as they were thrown off their feet. The White Ranger powered down and Trent stood there for a second laughing before he ran inside. The Three Rangers tried to get up but they were two hurt. Their powers failed and all three Rangers demorphed. "He's really getting-" Connor slowly got up and went over to Kira and Ethan "-My nerves!"

"Tell me about it. We have to find a way to make Trent good again." Kira said getting up with the help of Connor "That guy needs an attitude adjustment." Ethan held his chest as he checked his watch "Oh man! We're late, come on!" They all raced back into the school.

As the three of them went back in they saw, way down the hall, that Trent was just going into the classroom. Connor, Kira and Ethan ran for it. Who knew what Trent could be telling his father. With a crash they all landed on the door. Ethan threw the door open and everyone stared at them…

"And you three got more detention?" The Black Ranger said as Hayley ran some more tests on Nevaeh. Both the wind and Thunder Rangers were there again. "Nevaeh, I don't know what you went through was traumatic, I understand that. But there isn't anything wrong with you. I can't find that implant, I think Mesogog took it out." Hayley checked the screen again but there was nothing. "Hayley, I remember everything! I know for a fact that they didn't remove it, I don't remember them taking it out." Nevaeh found herself breathing hard like she was hyper ventilating. Tori took Nevaeh to a box and sat her down. "Your going to be ok Vaeh, Hayley wouldn't say that there was nothing in your neck if there wasn't something there." She looked at Hayley as if to make sure "Tori's right, I hate to say it but I think you might be over reacting Hayley started packing her things. "I have to get back to the café. I don't think Sara can handle the work by herself." She swung her bag over her shoulder. "Tommy if you need anything-"

"I'll call"

Hayley left and everyone looked at the Black Ranger. Tommy scratched at his helmet then stopped in mid scratch when he realized he wasn't doing anything by scratching. "I don't know what Mesogog got from you." Tommy said "Did you know something that he could have used or will use to his advantage?" Nevaeh looked at the other Rangers, then back at the Black on. "Well I knew everything about Ninja Ops."

"Our dad changed all the codes once Nevaeh had attacked Dustin and Hunter." Even if they want looking for it they wouldn't find it." Cam nodded at his statement. "So then that's it?" Blake asked getting up. The Black Ranger didn't say anything for a second. "Maybe, but I think you all should stay in town for a couple more days. Since none of you go to a public school that would be ok, wouldn't it?"

Cam looked at Tommy "Yeah, that should be fine. I'll tell my father."

As they left, and everyone else was piling into Tori's van, Hunter pulled Nevaeh aside. "I'm really glad your ok." He smiled down at her."Thanks Hunter"

"You know since we have to stay here for a few more days, maybe I can finally teach you how to ride a dirt bike"

Nevaeh laughed, ever since she met Hunter he's always wanted to teach her to ride a bike, but she had always been to scared. "Maybe, we'll see." Nevaeh smiled at Hunter, then got into the front seat with Tori. Tori looked at Hunter, then at Nevaeh and smiled herself. Nevaeh noticed this "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Tori started the van and took off.

"No now your thinking of something, you have to tell me what it is." Tori looked back at the guys who were yelling and talking, so she knew they wouldn't hear them. "It's Hunter, I think he likes you."

"Again? He knows I'm still with Trent right?"

"Even after everything that's happened? Trent isn't on our side any more."

"But that's not his fault! It's because of his Dino Gem." Nevaeh held up the wrist that had her Dino Morpher on it.

"I know but how are we going to help him. From the way he attacked us he doesn't want to be helped."

Nevaeh sighed and sat back in her seat. "I know, I have no idea..." she trailed off a memory just came back to her: She knew who Mesogog was. But should she tell them. Nevaeh pulled down the shade and opened the mirror to look at the guys in the back. They all seemed so happy that she was back. But something inside her said she should keep Mercer's secret. "I just can't help to think that deep inside he's the same Trent."

Tori took her eyes off the road for a second to look at Nevaeh "Well Dr. Oliver said we should stay in town for a couple more days. Maybe we could ask him if there is a way to help him."

"Yeah, and I have to figure out what I'm going to do with this Dino Gem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm the Pink Dino Ranger, do I stay here with the other Dino Rangers and join the team or do I give the Gem up and tell Dr. Oliver to find a new Pink Ranger?"

"I forgot about that."

Nevaeh took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked out her window and let the wind blow her long black hair about. There was something wrong about all of this, something Nevaeh didn't like. But another problem, atop of many others, was she had no idea what was wrong...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok this might not work but I'm going to do it anyway. I'm going to make this fan fic take place during both Power Ranger shows. So like even though they didn't take place at the same time/year that's how I'm going to write it. I mean this is my fan fic and anything can go.


	8. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm do not belong to me. Nor does the characters. My character Nevaeh is mine and mine alone.

Chapter 8: _The Truth_

A/N: Wow! Can you say REALLY long time! I doubt any of my regular noters will leave comments but that's ok. I wasted way too much time worrying about this chapter. It's super long, and I wasn't sure about the Hunter thing...I didn't know if he'd do that. You'll see what I mean when you read.

* * *

"Ahhh! Now this is a vacation!" Lothor exclaimed as he slipped a drink out of a coconut. Lothor was laying in a lounge chair out on a beach and wearing a tropical shirt/shorts combo. "Nothing to worry about…"

"Umm Uncle? What about the Power Rangers?"

Lothor groaned as he looked up at Kapri "What about them?"

"Well their gone, wouldn't this be the perfect time to attack Blue Bay Harbor!" She got all excited.

"Don't you think I've thought about that?" Lothor snapped.

"Yeah but Uncle! With out The Power Rangers to defend the city, it kinda leaves...it defenseless." Marah smiled as if she had done good.

"You don't really think that the Power Rangers would leave the city defenseless do you?"

Marah and Kapri looked at each other.

"No! If I send a monster down to the city my rat of a brother would contact them and they would come running back home. It would be as if they were still there."

"I thought he was a hamster?" Marah looked a bit confused. Kapri slapped her in the stomach "Right so we're on vacation Uncle?"

"No, _we're_ not on vacation _I'm_ on vacation! Now get me another coconut!"

"Yes Uncle" Both girls said together as they left his side. "Ahhh, now where was I?"

* * *

A/N: Ok I'm not sure I wrote Lothor well, nor do I know if I gave him enough of an excuse not to attack Blue Bay Harbor. But I tried my best.

* * *

"So what'd we do now?" Blake asked once they were all back at the hotel "Well we can always sit in here and watch tv." Dustin said as he flipped through the tv channels "Dude there's nothing." Shane informed him since he had already tried. Dustin turned off the tv and threw the remote down. "Kira told me that the beach is nice, we could all go down there maybe." Tori was leaning up against the wall looking very bored. "Better then staying here." Hunter spoke up. "I wouldn't mind going for a swim." Hunter actually wanted to get Nevaeh alone so he could tell her that he still had feelings for her, even though he could have sworn he got over her. "You know what, you guys go. I think I'm going to stay here and catch up on some reading." Cam said as he lifted his head out of a book he was reading. "You can read at the beach, you're coming with us." Nevaeh nudged her brother. "Alright, alright. As long as I don't have to get wet." When they all agreed, they got changed and climbed back into Tori's van. Nevaeh took the front set again. "Did everyone bring a towel?" She asked the boys. "I knew I forgot something!" Dustin exclaimed as he rushed back into the hotel. After about 45 seconds he came racing back out and back into the van.

As soon as they got there Cam planted himself down on his towel and begin to read again. Tori and Nevaeh placed their towels beside his. They decided to sunbath first. Hunter, Blake, Shane and Dustin jumped right into the ocean first. The day went by pretty fast, everyone seemed like they were having fun. Dustin had finally talked Shane into building a sand castle with him. Tori and Nevaeh were still talking while the others were still swimming; since Tori didn't have her board surfing was out of the question. But she couldn't help notice the way Nevaeh was watching Hunter. "So you think he could make you forget about Trent?" Nevaeh didn't answer right away, she turned to Tori "I know you want us both happy. I mean that's what friends are for...but"

"But what? You haven't said you don't care for him and you haven't said you do."

"The night I became myself again, I guess you could say, me and Trent..." Nevaeh paused and bowed her head "…Tori we almost slept together. If his father didn't come in and interrupt us..."

"Wow, I guess you must really love him if you were going to-"

"No, no, Tori that's just it" Nevaeh took a deep breath "That wasn't me, I would never do anything like that. At least not yet, I don't want to have sex till I'm married." She shook her head "I'm so scared that whatever they did to make me evil or whatever will happen again." That's when she rubbed her neck where the implant was. Tori reached over and took Nevaeh's hand "We won't let that happen again. I know Hunter won't let them take you again."

Nevaeh smiled even though what Tori said didn't reassure her. She knew that the implant was still in her neck, no matter what Hayley or Dr. Oliver said. Nevaeh had to find a way to get the thing out of her neck, but how? If the scans at Dr. Oliver's lab couldn't pick up this thing how was Nevaeh going to find it? Soon Nevaeh's thoughts were interrupted by Hunter "Nevaeh? Ahhh, Nevaeh?"

Nevaeh shook her head "Yeah? Sorry I guess I kinda spaced out."

"Hey, how are you two girls doing?" Black had followed Hunter over. "Great" Tori said with a smile, Nevaeh nodded her head in agreement. "Tor, you wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure. You don't mind do you Vaeh?"

"No, course not, go."

Blake helped Tori to her feet and the two walked down to the water. Hunter smiled at Blake and Tori "You'd figure he'd tell her by now."

"Tell her what?" Nevaeh was confused.

"That he's got a crush on her, don't tell me you don't see it."

"I had no idea, Blake really likes Tori?"

"Uh oh." Hunter laughed a little "You can' tell him I told you."

"Don't worry." Nevaeh laughed to "I won't."

They were quite for a minute "So you wanna go for a walk?" Hunter asked Nevaeh. She watched Tori and Blake splashing each other, laughing and having a good time. Nevaeh wondered if she could ever laugh and play around with Trent like that again or if this was really the end of them. "Yeah a walk sounds good." Nevaeh reached up and Hunter pulled her to her feet. They walked along the beach away from the others for a while. Before long the voices of their friends were drowned out by the crash of the waves on the beach. "Hunter, I don't want to lead you on." Nevaeh blurted out.

"So you still have feelings for Trent." It was more of a statement then a question from Hunter. "Hunter I just can't forget about Trent. I know he's not on our side any more. I know that. You have no idea how much I wish I could forget about him." She sighed hoping Hunter understood. But it seemed Hunter wasn't going to give up that easily "Do you love him?"

Nevaeh crossed her arms and looked Hunter in the eye. "No, I don't think I ever did. Do I have strong feelings for him? Yes. But Trent doesn't feel the same way I do. Weather it's the Dino Gem making him evil or if he's really evil now I can't keep pretending we're in a relationship." Hunter's heart started to soar a little was she saying what he hoped she was saying. "I have to move on, but not with you Hunter I'm sorry." Nevaeh turned away from Hunter, not wanting to see his face as she delivered her feelings. The soaring feeling his heart felt seconds ago deflated just as fast. "Why?" Hunter simply asked "Why? Is it because you don't have feelings for me any more?"

"It's not that, it's because of this." Nevaeh turned back around and held up her arm with the Dino Bracelet on it. "When this is all over, I'm more then likely going to stay here. In Reefside and join the Dino Rangers. Blue Bay Harbor is over 200 miles away. I don't want a long distance relationship..."

"Because you wouldn't be able to trust me, right?"

"I didn't say that."

"But it's what your thinking, isn't it?"

"You don't know what I'm thinking." Nevaeh raised her voice a little. "Hunter, I don't want to fight with you. Just stop."

"I can't help it. It's like I'm trying to win over someone who isn't even there. And I know I hurt you, I never meant to do that. You have to believe me at how sorry I am." Hunter reached out to take Nevaeh's arm to pull her toward him but she stepped back. "It's been almost 9 months, you'd think I'd be over it by now wouldn't you?"

"No, I don't. I know how bad I hurt you and then telling you I still had feelings for her."

Nevaeh closed her eyes and turned her back on Hunter again, the memory was coming faster then she could push it away. Was she still holding a grudge? Even after all this time why couldn't she forgive Hunter?_

* * *

__It had been exactly a month since Hunter asked Nevaeh to become his girlfriend. And Nevaeh wanted to surprise Hunter by going to a race of his that was in the next city over. Her father and brother were not keen on the idea of Nevaeh spending a weekend in another town with only her boyfriend so they made Tori go along. The drive took about 2 hours. It was perfect, they got a room at the same hotel and everything. But things were going to take a turn for the worse, and Nevaeh never saw it coming. Later that day was the race, so Tori and Nevaeh got ready, it took Nevaeh about 20 more minutes to do so since she wanted to look good for Hunter. When they finally got to the track Nevaeh and Tori stood near the starting line. "I'm really glad you're here with me. I think I'd be more nervous if I was standing here by myself ." Nevaeh hugged Tori who hugged back. Nevaeh's plan was to meet Hunter after the race, he'd still be on the track so I'd be easy to get to him. She'd walk out to him and congratulate him, win or lose. But it didn't happen that way. Once the race started everyone was cheering, it was great. When the racers were coming around the last corner both Hunter and Blake gunned it and shot out from the others. Hunter ended up wining the race. Blake came in second. Just as Nevaeh was going to surprise Hunter some blond beat her to it. And it wasn't Tori. Nevaeh didn't dare go out there now. She stood where she was and watched. The unknown blonde walked right up to Hunter as if she's known him forever and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then to Nevaeh's horror kissed him. Nevaeh could hear the slight intake of air coming from Tori. The kiss didn't last that long, And to Nevaeh's great relief Hunter pulled away from the bond quickly. He then whispered something to her. She frowned but then nodded and headed off the track right where Tori and Nevaeh were. Tori sucked in some more air. Nevaeh didn't want to be standing here when that girl was coming their way so Nevaeh grabbed Tori's hand and pushed passed all the people. Minutes later they were heading back to the van "You didn't know who that was did you?" Tori's question rang in Nevaeh's head. "No." She stopped "I have to know though." Nevaeh turned around and headed back to the track. "Vaeh, are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_"I have no idea. I don't know what to do."_

"_Dude that was an awesome race."_

_Tori and Nevaeh heard Hunter's voice before they saw him. Nevaeh looked between the line of cars to see Hunter and Blake walking their way. So she didn't waste any time as she grabbed Tori's arm once again and pulled her behind a large SUV. Just as Hunter and Blake passed where they had stood. Both girls sighed with relief. They were pushing their bikes to a black truck that was only a yard or two away from them so they couldn't move without getting caught. That also meant Tori and Nevaeh could hear both of the guys next words. "Yeah for you maybe you keep winning." Blake complained as he lowered the tailgate of the truck so they could lift the bikes into the back "I'm tellin' ya bro, you're never going to beat me."_

_"For someone who wants to turn pro that's not good."_

_"You won't be turning pro as long as you're a PR"_

_Blake gave him a look as he climbed on to the truck and helped Hunter put the bikes on the back and then tie them down. Blake jumped out and the next thing out of his mouth perked Nevaeh's interest. "So are you going to tell Nevaeh about Stacy?"_

_Nevaeh's heart skipped a breath as she listened. "I don't even think she'd still be living here." Hunter answered._

_"That didn't answer my question"_

_"There's nothing to tell, she might be my ex girlfriend but were just friends now. I think I can handle Stacy."_

_Blake just nodded "Yeah I know you can but does she know that?"_

_Tori and Nevaeh exchanged glances Tori saw the worried look on her face._

"_Stacy knows about Nevaeh." Hunter seemed to counter, "So it's not like she's going to try anything, I already told her no."_

_"Bro wasn't the reason you broke up with Stacy was because she couldn't take _no _for an answer?"_

_Hunter didn't say anything so Blake continued "If Stacy wants something she'll try to get it till she does or till you give in, you were famous for letting her run all over you."_

_Hunter stopped; he had heard enough "Blake, I'm not going to do anything to hurt Nevaeh."_

_Blake wasn't to sure, Hunter's voice didn't sound to convincing. Black decided to change the subject "So where are we going to celebrate?"_

_"The restaurant across the track, you still comin'?"_

_"Don't rub it in that I got second place."_

_"Come on bro, would I do that?"_

_Blake just play punched Hunter in response. _

_Nevaeh tried to muffle a gasp of excitement, Tori put her finger to her mouth to hush her but the two boys looked at the SUV making the two girls duck down to hide. Once the boys figured it was their imagination they turned back to look at one another "I'm going to tell Stacy again that I won't hurt Nevaeh."_

_"Good, lets change and head over there because I'm starving." Blake said as he threw his helmet into the cap of the truck, Hunter did the same "Lets go." As they walked away Tori and Nevaeh slowly came out from behind the SUV. "Whoa, now that was a close one." Tori said letting out a breath. "A really close one, Tor look." Nevaeh pointed just 2 cars down was Tori's van. "How could they not have seen it?" Nevaeh asked Tori "Their guys Vaeh it takes them a while to notice anything when their distracted." The two girls laughed as they went to the van "So What do you wanna do? Surprise Hunter at the restaurant?" Nevaeh nodded "Yeah lets get their first." Tori and Nevaeh walked across the field to where a lot of other people were crossing a road. When Tori and Nevaeh walked in the place was pretty crowded so the girls hurried to a table in the back. But as they were walking a waiter slammed into Tori and spilled sauce all over her "Oh Ma'am I am so sorry."_

"_It's ok"_

_"Come on Tor there's a bathroom over there." Nevaeh pointed to the left side of the place. "Go find a place to sit down and I'll find you." Tori told Nevaeh but she shook her head "No I'll wait out here for you." So Tori went into the bathroom and as she did so Hunter, Blake, the girl called Stacy and a couple of other guys walked into the restaurant. Nevahe's heart quickened. Stacy was all over Hunter and he didn't seem to mind. Black on the other hand didn't look too happy. The group sat in the back. Blake didn't sit down he said something to the guys and then headed her way. There was no where for her to hide in time and there he was "Nevaeh!" Black sounded shocked and surprised at the same time, and then he slowly smiled and gave Nevaeh a hug. "Blake don't tell Hunter, I'm trying to surprise him." Blake looked like he was going to say something then nodded "Who's here with you?" _

_"Tori, she ran into a waiter so she's cleaning up."_

_Blake's smile got bigger "Ok, I gotta go to the bathroom." He said pointing to the guys bathroom right next to the girls. "Ok." Nevaeh smiled as Blake disappeared into the Bathroom. Nevaeh opened the girls bathroom door, Tori was still washing the sauce off her shirt. "I'm almost done, I promise."_

"_It's ok." Nevaeh said even though she wished Tori would hurry. She closed the door and turned back around to face Blake again. 'Whoa, that couldn't taken more then a minute."_

_"Well I didn't have to go that bad."_

_"Like I wanted to know that, now get back to the table before those guys wonder where you are." _

_"Don't worry there not with us, just came in with us. But yeah I better get back. Are you going to wait till Tori is done?"_

_"Yeah I want Tori to go with me when I surprise Hunter."_

_"Ok but….Ahhh….don't wait to long." It was almost like Blake was giving her a warning._

_"Don't worry-" Nevaeh was cut off as a waiter came up to Blake "I'm sorry dude but that black truck with the two bikes in the bank that's yours right?"_

_"Yeah why?"_

_"Because there are some kids hanging all over it. They say their just checking out the bikes but I thought you should know"_

_Blake didn't even say anything to Nevaeh just gave her a look as he ran for the exit. The waiter nodded to Nevaeh as he went on his way. Nevaeh decided to chance a look at the table Hunter was sitting at. She wished she could hear what Stacy was saying to Hunter because he had his head bowed and she was reaching out to tilt his head back up. Then Nevaeh's heart leapt into her throat as Stacy leaned in for a kiss. But that wasn't the worst part, from where Nevaeh stood it looked like _Hunter_ was leaning in to. Then their lips met and Hunter slowly reached up with his right hand and placed it on the side of Stacy's neck just like he did when he and Nevaeh kissed. She couldn't believe it. Her first real boyfriend was kissing another girl, his ex no less. Nevaeh felt her heart break, Hunter was everything to her and now he was kissing someone else. _Wait, he still might pull away_ She told herself as she stood rooted to the spot. But the seconds ticked by and if anything the kiss seemed to intensify. Nevaeh reached down to her wrist to feel for the rope bracelet that Hunter had given her just before he left for this weekend race. Then all of a sudden the hurt seemed to go away and anger took it's place. Nevaeh ripped the bracelet off and took a step forward but as she did so Tori walked out of the bathroom. I'm so sorry that to-" Tori noticed how mad Nevaeh looked so she looked in the direction Nevaeh was looking and saw Hunter and that blonde kissing. "Oh no..." Tori was going to put a hand on Nevaeh's shoulder but she was off heading right for Hunter's table. "Nevaeh!" Tori hissed to her friend and then followed her. Nevaeh had no idea what she was going to say when she got over there maybe she wouldn't say anything. But whatever she was going to do she had better do it because she was at his table, just in time to. Hunter and Stacy were slowly pulling apart from their kiss. But once Hunter saw Nevaeh out of the corner of his eye he pulled a way a lot more quickly and stood up. "Nevaeh!"_

"_I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Nevaeh stood with her arms crossed. Stacy looked up at Nevaeh with an ice smile "Oh so your Nevaeh, you really need to keep a leash on your boyfriend. You never know who he's going to kiss."_

_Nevaeh wanted to smack that smile right off her face but Tori was at her side and she grabbed Nevaeh's arms. "Nevaeh she's not worth it." Then Tori turned to Hunter "How could you?"_

"_Nevaeh listen to me, it just sorta happened, I didn't mean. It was just a heat of the moment type of thing." _

_"Hunter, I don't think your making it any better and besides the way you kissed me, I think you absolutely meant it." _

_"Stacy shut up." Hunter snapped at the blonde._

_Nevaeh looked down at the bracelet she was still holding "This belongs to you, I don't want it any more." She threw the piece of rope at Hunter and went to run off. "Nevaeh, no! Wait!" Hunter went to chase after her but Tori got in his way "I think you're the last face she wants to see right now." Tori caught up with Nevaeh a few feet away, the restaurant was still packed. All Nevaeh wanted to do was get away..._

* * *

The memory started to fade. Nevaeh also remembered that after a lot of apologizing she forgave Hunter but going out with him wasn't the same after what she witnessed. They grew distant and after two more months of being together Nevaeh broke up with Hunter because Hunter finally told her that he still had feelings for Stacy. It hurt her so much because Hunter was her first boyfriend. Even though those last two months they seemed to be losing feeling for each other. But Nevaeh was just acting, her feelings for Hunter were actually growing. She so wanted to forgive him but she clamed up. Nevaeh didn't know why until now. She had never dealt with the emotions other then that angry out burst at the restaurant, if you could call it that.

"Nevaeh?" Hunter asked gently. She turned her head to look at him "I could love him." Nevaeh crossed her arms "If I stayed with him longer. I have deep feelings for Trent. Just like I had feelings for you."

Hunter bowed his head "I still have a lot of feelings for you Nevaeh and I still regret hurting you like I did."

Nevaeh didn't say anything for a few seconds she wanted to wait for Trent but could she? "I can't do anything until Trent is normal again." She turned her back on him once again. Nevaeh didn't want to hurt Trent, but maybe letting him go was something she had to do. Now that Trent was with the enemy. "Trent isn't one of us. You think he really cares about you any more?"

"I don't know." Nevaeh was not going to tell Hunter about what happened with her and Trent the other night.

"I'm not going to lose you again Vaeh." Hunter reached out and turned Nevaeh around to look at him. "I'm here to fight for you, Trent isn't"

Nevaeh still wasn't making eye contact with Hunter until he placed his hand under her chin, just like Stacy had done to Hunter almost a year ago, and lifted her head so her eyes would met his. Nevaeh knew Hunter wanted to kiss her and part of her wanted to be kissed by him. "Hunter..." She whispered trying to stop him but didn't physically try and do anything. Hunter caressed the side of Nevaeh's face as he leaned slowly in. Nevaeh was surprised when she found herself leaning in as well. When their lips met Nevaeh felt her knees give a little. Hunter must have felt this to because he placed another arm around Nevaeh. Pulling her to him. Just as she was about to wrap her arms around Hunter's neck they both hear two different beeps. One was from Nevaeh's morpher and the other from Hunter's morpher. "Oh no..." Nevaeh slowly broke the kiss and put the gem to her lips "Nevaeh here."

You know we could use that new Pink Dino Ranger right about now

It was Ethan and the background noise told her he was fighting. Hunter hadn't answered his yet letting Nevaeh do that first "I'm on my way" Nevaeh said back then looked at Hunter who now had morpher to his lips Hunter we need you and Nevaeh back down this side of the beach It was Shane "Nevaeh was just called by Ethan.But I'm on my way" Hunter looked at Nevaeh who was still looking up at him. "Were gonna have to finish this later" Nevaeh just nodded at him as she backed up "Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!" Nevaeh called out the new phrase that transformed her into the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger. She nodded again as a pink flash engulfed her and she was gone.

Hunter didn't waste any time after Nevaeh was gone. "Thunder Storm, Ranger form!" Hunter then transformed into the Crimson Thunder Ninja Ranger and was quickly back with the other Ninja Rangers. He was just in time to stop Elsa from striking Shane with her sword. "Ahhh!" Elsa screeched as she rolled onto the ground "The other Red Ranger!"

Hunter helped Shane up "She's gotta be colored blind." Shane remarked as he turned to Hunter "Tell me about it, He's red" Hunter pointed to Shane and then pointed to himself "I'm crimson" And with that both boys ran at Elsa. She was ready and quickly held out her sword to close line Shane but the Red Ninja Ranger was quicker he flipped over her and jabbed her in the stomach. Hunter not wanting to waste the moment spun to the ground sweeping his leg under Elsa. She fell flat on her back with and "Ooof" But Elsa wasn't going to let them defeat her. She grabbed both of them by their ankles and threw them as hard as she could. The two Ninja Rangers went flying through the air and landed in front of the other Rangers who had finally fought off all the 'Drons. Elsa got up faster then the 2 other Rangers she slammed her sword into the ground and a jet of green light shot out at the Rangers. At once Blake and Hunter yelled out "Thunder shield!" The shield blocked Elsa's blast and sent it right back at her. She screeched, flew back and hit a tree before falling back to the ground. "Yes!" Dustin and Tori cheered "Tyranadrons!" Elsa screamed as she disappeared in a flash of green light "Dude didn't was just deal with these guys!" Shane complained as all the Ninja Rangers dropped into fighting stances. Then split up to deal with the 'drons.

* * *

Nevaeh appeared in a flash of pink light to see her fellow Dino Rangers fighting Tripdoids. But Dr. O was fighting Zeltrax. Just as she was about to help Dr. O two Tripoids cut her off. "Ok if that's how you wanna play. Lets go!" The first Tripoid lunged at her head but Nevaeh blocked it and punched it in the gut. The second one grabbed her from behind and held her while the first one tried to punch her again. But Nevaeh jumped up and took the first Tripoid's head between her ankles and flipped him over while she flipped the other one over her head. She kicked that Tripoid in the back sending him flying to the ground. The first Tripoid was starting to get up but a quick jab to the head and then a spin kick to the gut sent him down for the count. Nevaeh looked around and noticed all the other Rangers were closing in on Zeltrax, she ran over to them. "Great timing!" Connor yelled to Nevaeh as she ran over. "Looks like you guys have Zeltraxs on the rocks."

"We won't if we all keep talking." Ethan complained throwing up his gloved hands. "Alright you guys." Dr. O interrupted "You know what to do, lets bring'em together." All the Rangers stood together and called out their weapons: "Brachio Staff!"

"Phoenix Bow!"

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield!"

All five Ranger Weapons came together to make the Mega Z-Rex Blaster. A stream of Black, Pink, Red, Yellow, and Blue shot from the blaster and at Zeltrax. The shot hit him square in the chest. Sparks flew as he was thrown in the air, he landed about 25 feet away from the Dino Rangers. "You haven't seen the last of me!" With that Zeltrax disappeared in a flash of green. "Ok that was way to easy." The Yellow Ranger said as the Rangers stood there for a few seconds "A little to easy." The Black Ranger chimed in. Before any of them knew what was coming the White Ranger appeared behind The Pink Ranger "Trent!" The Red Ranger called out as Trent wrapped one arm around Nevaeh's waist and then the other around her neck, choking her from behind. Nevaeh tried to grab her Thundermax Blaster from her hip but Trent went for her morpher on her wrist. Nevaeh changed her mind and went for her morpher to. But Trent was quicker and ripped it off. Immediately, Nevaeh un-morphed. "Trent let her go!" Connor yelled balling his hands into fists. "Or what, Red Ranger?" Trent shot back. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Mesagog isn't finished with Nevaeh so she'll be coming back with me!" At this Nevaeh began to struggle. "Trent, please don't take me back to him, I'm begging you, please, let...me...GO!"

Trent had to use the arm around Nevaeh's waist to put her morpher on his belt but because she was moving around so much he didn't realize he missed and it fell to the ground. But The Black Ranger saw this and prayed that Trent didn't notice before he left "Trent, this isn't something you want to do."

"Shut up old man!" Trent yelled at Dr. O "This is something I _have_ to do."

"Trent, I know deep down you don't want to do this, please let Nevaeh go!" Kira pleaded with Trent as she took a step forward. But Trent pulled Nevaeh closer to him, choking her more. "Sorry, but I really think I do." He raised his free arm in the air and a green flash of light swallowed up Trent and Nevaeh. "No!" the remaining Dino Rangers yelled. "Great! How are we going to tell the other Rangers?" Ethan asked as they all powered down. "We tell them the truth." Kira, Ethan and Connor looked at their teach who was still unable to power down. "So we failed them" Connor said sadly. That's when The Black Ranger walked over to where Trent and Nevaeh stood seconds ago. "Not entirely. It looks like Trent dropped something." He picked up Nevaeh's Pink Dino bracelet. "Once Mesagog finds out Nevaeh can't transform he's gonna do everything and anything to get it back..."

* * *

A/N: Camera goes close up on the Dino Bracelet. Scene fades to black.

Hehehehe! Soooo I said at the top this was going to be a long chapter. One of my logests and I promise I'll never write another one this long in, like, forever! I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS!


	9. Set Free

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm does not belong to me. Nor does the characters. My character Nevaeh is mine and mine alone._

A/N: I am sooo sorry it's taken me so long to write the 9th chapter. I've been really busy with school and work. And now that my father is home a lot more I don't get to use the computer as much. I am trying though so please keep those reviews coming! And you'll be happy to know that I've already got chapter 10 done! So I'm going to try and have that up here by Friday. Cross your fingers!

**Chapter 9: Set Free**

* * *

"How many times are you going to let the Power Rangers out smart you!" Mesagog wasn't angry, he was furious. "What use is the Pink Ranger if she doesn't have her morpher!"

"I hate to interrupt your ranting but I have a plan to get my morpher back." Nevahe's voice trembled slightly.

"This should be good." Elsa smirked with her arms crossed. Nevaeh shot Elsa a look that could kill.

"This _had_ better be good." Mesagog sat on his 'throne' as Nevaeh walked over to a screen on the wall. "Over a month ago I signed up for some gymnastics. I think we could use the owner of the gym as a bargaining chip."

Nobody said anything until Trent shook his head "And who is the owner of this gym?"

Nevaeh got an evil look on her face "Kimberly Anne Hart."

Mesagog hissed, "That's perfect! I want Elsa to go with you!"

"I'm suppose to be there in three hours."

"Where is this Gym?" Elsa snapped "And do your friends know you were suppose to go?"

"My father is the only one who knows and I'm sure he thinks I won't go now."

"Where is it?" Mesagog rose from his seat.

"In Florida. I figured we could use the invisa portals..."

"You may be useful for something after all."

"So does this mean I'm going?"

"With Elsa, you will bring Kimberly back here. And I will make the exchange." Mesagog got close to Nevaeh "You had better not make any mistakes."

"No my Lord. I promise no mistakes this time."

"Go."

With that Nevaeh made her way to her room to get ready.

"Zeltrax I want you to create a diversion for the Rangers. I do not want them to interfere. Do I make myself clear?"

Zeltrax nodded "Yes Mesagog."

"Oh and take this monster with you." Mesagog looked at a monster to his left and it sprang to life. "He's an experiment gone wrong but I have a feeling he'll come in handy for your diversion."

* * *

Cam, Shane, and Dustin walked into Hayley's and it was packed. They made their way to the counter "Hey guys." Hayley greeted the Ninja Rangers "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about Mesagog taking Nevaeh again." She said in a low voice.

"At least they didn't get her morpher." Cam said mimicking Hayley's voice.

"We wanna go back to Dr. O's to see if we can do anything to get her back." Shane leaned on the counter as Dustin nodded his head beside him.

"Well I'll be running some errands in about 20 minutes if you guys wanna wait for me I'll drive you over there."

"Great"

The boys went over to the couch and sat down. Dustin turned on the TV and flipped though the stations "Dude there isn't anything on here at Hayley's either."

"That's because she's got the same cable as the hotel." Shane said taking the remote from Dustin's hand.

"Shane, do you know who that is?" Cam asked as he pointed to a blond girl sitting a few tables away. Shane shook his head "No, never seen her before, but she's cute." He smiled at the girl."

"Oh my gosh! He just smiled at me." Cassidy smiled back and started to play with her hair. "Devin, Devin!"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah that's great." Devin wasn't paying attention he went back to the video camera he was working on.

"Devin what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out why this camera won't record anything. It's just all black."

Cassidy rolled her eyes "Give me the Camera, Devin."

Devin slowly handed Cassidy the camera. Once she had it she looked at the front and sighed as she took off the lens cap. "Duh!" With that she got up and started walking over to the Rangers.

"Uhh, Cass? Where are you going?" Devin scratched his head and went back to fiddling with his video camera.

"Hey she's comin' over here." Shane told Dustin and Cam "Act cool." Shane sat back and pretended not to see her coming. Cam shook his head but smiled.

"Hi. I couldn't help but notice that you guys are new in town." Although she was talking to everyone she kept looking at Shane. Dustin's brow creased. "Hey Cam doesn't she look like Marah?"

Cam didn't have time to answer before Shane shushed them. "Yeah, I'm Shane, this is Dustin and Cam." Shane extended his hand.

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefsids resident Power Ranger Hunter."

Shane quickly retracted his hand "Wh-what?" Dustin and Cam were in shock to.

"Oh." Cassidy sat down across from Shane "I hope to uncover the identities of the Power Rangers. I mean I am a reporter so I figured the whole Power Ranger thing can be my big break."

"Dude." Dustin began "Why would you want to do that to the Power Rangers? They fight to protect you and you wanna dis them by unmasking them. That's harsh"

"I have to agree with Dustin wouldn't you, Shane?"

Shane didn't answer Cam for a second "Yeah that is kinda harsh."

Cassidy made a face and stood up from her chair. "You three are hiding something aren't' you? I mean if you weren't then why would you want to protect the Rangers." With that Cassidy walked back over to Devin.

"Wow, she's good."

Shane gave Dustin a look. "What?"

"Well we are hiding something, we're Power Rangers."

Shane punched Dustin's arm. That's when Cam noticed Hayley waving at them to come over to the counter. The three boys got up and went to Hayley. "Kira, Connor, and Ethan need you three at the park Zeltrax is up to something."

"Were on it." Shane looked at his fellow Rangers and they all made their way outside.

"Where are we gonna morph?" Dustin asked in a whisper.

"Around back." Cam answered; they ran around Hayley's. There wasn't anyone there. The boys got into there positions.

"Ninja Storm…"

"Samurai Strom…"

"Ranger from!"

Once morphed the Ninja and Samurai Rangers quickly made their way to the park. As they arrived Zeltrax was on the attack with a monster that was half dog and half Cacti.

"Alright lets do this!" The Red Ninja Ranger yelled the instant they appeared in front of the hurt Dino Rangers.

"Hey Zeltrax think we can play to? The Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger pointed and crossed his arms.

"Great timing!" Called the Black Ranger.

The Navy Thunder Ranger and Blue Wind Ranger stopped bouncing in front of the other Rangers. "Where were you two?" Dustin asked.

"We were at the beach-" The Blue Ninja started explaining but was cut off.

"Tyranidroins!" Yelled Zeltrax and about two dozen appeared.

"You guys take care of the 'Droins." The green Samurai Ranger instructed the Dino Rangers. "I'll take Zeltrax.

"No, Zeltrax is mine, you three take the monster." The black Ranger interrupted Cam

"Ok but be careful."

The Rangers spread out. The Dino Rangers took the 'Droins, the Ninjas took on the Cacti/dog monster and Zeltrax was all Tommy's…

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Dad?" Trent asked walking into the lab.

"Yessss."

Before Trent could protest Mesagog's claw shot out and pushed Trent into the lab chair. Clamps came down on his wrists, ankles and waist. "Dad! What are you doing?"

"I know it was you who let Nevaeh go the night before."

"No, I didn't! I swear!"

Mesagog did not answer Trent's yells but moved the 'lab ray' into position "You will be punished!"

"Dad, don't do this!" He struggled against his bonds.

"You betrayed me Trent!"

"I didn't betray you. The chip must have malfunctioned! I swear!"

"Somehow I don't believe you, start telling me the truth!"

"Alright, I did shut her chip off, it's because you don't need her! I can destroy the Rangers by myself. Nevaeh is just getting in the way!"

"I will decided if she is getting in your way or not! With two Dino Rangers on my side I have a better chance of defeating the other Rangers. But I will have to take my chances with just one!" As Mesagog moved the 'ray' he started to change "Ahh!" Mesagog went to hold his head but hit the 'ray' and it fired. The beam bounced off the chair's arm rest, hit the wall, hit the table, and then hit Trent's Dino gem. Trent's body stiffened and pain shot threw his arm.

Mesagog fought with all his might but he couldn't' stop himself from becoming Mercer. Seconds past in silence before Mercer stood up and rushed to his son's side. He looked like he had passed out. "Trent? Trent wake up!" Anton released Trent and he slowly woke up.

"Dad?" Trent shook his head as if to clear invisible cobwebs from his mind.

"Trent, are you alright?" Anton put a hand on Trent's arm.

"Yeah I think so." Trent's demeanor had changed. He didn't look dark. "Dad the Dino Gem! It's not controlling me any more."

"The laser must have neutralized the evil within the gem."

Trent got up from the chair. "So what now?"

"You help the other Power Rangers and warn them about Mesagog's plan."

"But what about you?"

"I want you to promise to keep this a secret. No one can ever know I'm Mesagog. Keep my secret."

"I promise but what if Dr. O can help?"

"No!" Anton Mercer grabbed his head as he started to transform again. "Go! Use your gem for good Trent!" He ducked behind the table and when he came up again he started to look more like Mesagog.

"Dad! Let me help you!"

"No Trent! You have to get out of here and promise! Now go!" Anton yelled one last time as he felt himself slip and he became Mesagog.

Trent backed up to an invisa portal "I promise dad, I'll keep your secret." He took another step into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

Zeltrax swung his word at the Black Ranger's chest and sparks flew. With a yell Tommy fell back. While The Black Ranger was on the ground Zeltrax moved to strike again when a blue laser hit him in the hip. He staggered back; Tommy flipped to his feet and turned to see who had helped him. The Blue Ninja Ranger was holstering her blaster. Then waved at him before being attacked by two 'Droins.

---

"Uhh! Will they never give up!" Tori yelled as she ducked the punch of the 'Droin then kicked the other.

"Not usually." The Red Dino Ranger said coming up behind her. They were now back to back. "So how do you want to deal with this?" He was staring at three on coming 'Droins.

Tori swallowed as two were coming her way. "Like this!" Once again the Blue Ninja Ranger went for her Blaster.

"My kind of girl!" The Red Dino Ranger went for his own Blaster to and after a few seconds of blasting the 5 'Droins were gone. "Sometimes the easy way out works."

"Are you saying I take the easy way out of things?" The Blue Ninja Ranger put her hands on her hips.

"No, no. I've seen you fight, you're really good."

Tori smiled behind her helmet "You think so?"

"Yeah..."

---

"Oh yeah!" Exclaimed the Blue Dino Ranger after he back flipped away from a 'Droin.

"Come on, is that all you got?" The Crimson wind Ranger yelled spin kicking a 'Droin to the ground.

"Do you really need to egg them on?"

Hunter clothes lined a 'Droin that Ethan spun his way. "Why not, we're winning."

"You haven't been fighting these guys as long as I have."

"Hey it looks like Connor and Tori are gonna go help the others with the monster." Hunter knew that if he hadn't noticed Connor and Tori, he would have started an argument with Ethan.

"Lets go." Hunter nodded at Connor and Tori and the two Rangers went to help to.

---

"Get off me!" The Yellow Dino Ranger screamed as she was flipped off her feet by two 'Droins. For some reason she couldn't fight them off.

The Navy Ninja Ranger fought of the last 'Droin he was fighting and saw Kira struggling. He ran over and grabbed one of the 'Droins by the shoulders, pulling it off Kira, he kneed it in the gut then sent his elbow down on it's back. Blake was about to go after the other one but saw Kira hook her legs around its head and flip it over. She rolled back to her feet and spun around planting a kick to the 'Droin's face. Thrusting her other leg out behind her she sent her foot into its chest. It flew back, hit the ground and disappeared.

"Wow, I guess you're not a damsel in distress."

"No way. But thanks for the help."

"Looks like that monster is a lot more stronger then we thought."

"Well let's go help."

"Right."

---

The three remaining Ninja Rangers were thrown off their feet by the Cacti/dog monster. "Hey you guys look like you could use a little help." Connor said as all the other Rangers assembled behind them.

"Yeah, I think that that shiny spot on his chest is how we can destroy it." The Samurai Ranger said pointing.

"Yean, but dude we can't even hit it, he's just to fast."

As Dustin said this the monster let lose a few lasers at the Rangers. Sparks flew up from the ground sending all the Rangers back a few feet. "I think we need more fire power." Tori said slowly getting up.

"Anyone thinking what we're obviously thinking?" Conner added.

"Yeah, lets bring'em together!" The rest of the Rangers yelled.

In a flash all Dino Thunder Rangers had the Z-Rex Blaster in their hands. The Thunderstorm Canon in the Ninja Rangers hands. "Power Rangers! Fire!" Two separate multi colored beams shout out and hit the monster as it was trying to jump over the Rangers. With an explosion that rocked the area the monster was gone.

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"We did it!"

The Black Dino Ranger ran up to the other Rangers after Zeltrax was beaten. "Don't think we've won yet, Trent is in the area..."

* * *

Trent needed to find the Power Rangers so he could tell them about Mesagog's plan to kidnap Kimberly. As Trent climbed the hill, that would lead him to the other side of the park, he saw the Rangers waiting for him ready for a fight. Trent took a deep breath and raised his hands. "I'm not here to fight!"

"Well that's to bad now isn't it!" Hunter was too angry to care what Trent had to say.

Kira put a gloved hand on Hunter's shoulder "Wait, there's something different about him."

Just as she said those words Zeltrax slowly got up behind Trent. "So you managed to get away from Mesagog. He told me to finish you off if that happened."

Trent spun around and got read for a fight. "If you think you can!"

The other Rangers didn't know if they should help or not so they just stood there and watched.

Zeltrax rushed at Trent his sword over his head. Trent was ready for him and flipped over his head. He kicked Zeltrax from behind. The Cyborg rolled forward and rushed Trent again. He and Trent traded blows, kicks and the occasional attempt at a sword chop. As Trent was weakening Zeltrax seemed to get stronger. Trent was to slow to doge a kick to the gut, then an upper cut. He flew into the air and landed in front of the other Rangers.

"Trent!" Conner stepped forward but Trent waved him back.

"No Connor, I have to do this on my own." Breathing heavy Trent slowly got up.

"Give it up White Ranger you can't defeat me!"

"I've already beaten you once Zeltrax I can make it twice!" Trent raised his hands "Dino Thunder!" His movements were like the other Dino Rangers. "Power Up!" In a flash of white light Trent morphed into the White Dino Thunder Ranger. "Now lets do this Zeltrax!" Trent's voice was no longer deep and menacing but his own. Once again Zeltrax rushed at the White Ranger. Trent raised his sword and rushed at Zeltrax, there was a loud clang and sparks sprayed on the ground as their two swords met. Trent ducked a blow to his head and came up with is sword, slashing Zeltrax's chest he fell back. Trent took that moment to whip his sword threw the air and 12 arrows glowed white and shot out at Zeltrax. Each and every one of them hit their target. Sparks flew everywhere as Zeltrax went flying back. Again Trent rushed Zeltrax, catching him off gard the White Ranger slashed his chest, which sent another shower of sparks to the ground. Zeltrax blocked the second slash and they traded blows again till he caught The White Ranger with another kick to the gut that sent him rolling to the ground.

"This isn't over White Ranger!" With that Zeltrax vanished in a flash of green light.

With a deep breath Trent powered down. He had a few cuts and scraps and was tired but other then that he was ok.

"So your you?" Connor asked. "Well I mean you're not the evil White Ranger any more?"

Trent laughed "No, it's really me this time." He smiled as Kira gave him a hug. "It's good too have you back." Kira couldn't' help but smile behind her helmet.

"Hasn't he done this cone before?" Hunter said with his visor open he had his arms crossed and still wasn't happy. "Pretended to be good but wasn't?"

Before anyone could respond Tommy cut in. "Everyone go back to the lab. That includes you Trent..."

---

Back at the lab Trent was sitting in the middle of a circle of confused and angry faces.  
"So the beam hit your Dino Bracelet, and made you normal again?" Tommy asked Trent again.

"Yes, look we're wasting time, Nevaeh as a plan to kidnap-"

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Hunter interrupted Trent still not wanting to trust him.

"Hunter what if he is telling the truth. Wasting time isn't helping." Tori looked from Trent to Hunter as she spoke.

"I wasn't to sure about Trent either, but I think he's himself again. If he were still on Mesagog's side he would have called him. And what about Zeltrax I don't think that was an act." Connor stood up for Trent knowing or hoping he was on their side.

"I believe he's on your side or I wouldn't let him into my lab."

"Well if everyone believes he's on our side..." Cam turned to Trent "Where's Mesagog's lair? Where is he keeping my sister? Maybe if he takes us there we could ambush-"

"That's not going to work. With Trent back on our side Mesagog would have thought about that."

"We have to do something."

"Mesagog sent Nevaeh to Florida! He's going to kidnap Kimberly Anne Hart!" Trent stood up and yelled he didn't want to be interrupted again.

Everyone was silent Trent turned to the Black Ranger. "You do remember Kimberly right?" Trent was angry because no one believed him.

"I could never forget her, what do they want with Kim?"

"Bargaining chip. For Nevaeh's morpher." Trent pointed to the Pink Dino Morpher Dr. O had put on the counter near the computer. "More then likely Nevaeh's already there..."

* * *

A/N: Before anyone says anything about my fight scenes I'll admit right now that I can't write them very well and I'm sorry about that. :( 


	10. Deja vu

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder do not belong to me. This is just a fan fic written for fun, but Nevaeh is my character and mine alone.

**Chapter 10: Déjà vu**

* * *

Nevaeh took a deep breath and pulled her duffle bag up on her shoulder. You can do this. She thought as she merged with a few other girls entering the gym. For a second Nevaeh's breath was caught in her throat. The entrance opened up to a small hallway. Current students ushered Nevaeh and the group of girls threw two more doors, the gym was huge and had everything. Right in the middle was a huge matt for floor routines. On the left of Nevaeh were the uneven pars and the horse. On the right was the balance beam and rings. On the balance beam was Kimberly Anne Hart. Nevaeh smiled as she watched the former Ranger twist and flip. Another woman was yelling instructions "The girl's locker room is on the right, boys on the left. Go a head and find a locker, then change. We'll meet in a circle out on the matt."  
"What is this kindergarten?" Nevaeh asked out loud. A couple of the girls giggled. The others huffed and stomped off to the locker room. Nevaeh followed but stopped as she passed to watch Kimberly dismount. For a second the two girls looked gazes, staring as if they recognized each other. Finally Kimberly nodded to Nevaeh and then went to meet the other woman in the middle of the matt. As Nevaeh watched a little girl bounced into her arms, the girl was about 5 or 6 and was dressed in the same leotard as Kimberly. For a second something tugged at Nevaeh's heart. No Nevaeh said to herself Daughter or no daughter I'll get this right. Heading into the locker room she quickly found a locker and changed into a pink leotard and black sweat pants. Nevaeh soon joined the others on the matt. But for some reason Kimberly wasn't there any more, Nevaeh looked around and caught Kimberly slipping into an office. Nevaeh followed. There were so many other people in the gym no one saw her peek into the office. Kimberly had left the door open. To Nevaeh's luck the office was right by the back door. With a small smile Nevaeh went out the back –Elsa I need a Tyrannodrone- Nevaeh said into a small communicator she pulled out of her sweats pocket

-Just one?-

-Yes! Trust me-

With out a reply a 'Drone came out of an invisa portal. With a nod of her head the 'Drone rushed at her, she let out a scream.

With all the noise in the gym the only person who heard Nevaeh scream was Kimberly. She was looking at the list of girls who were supposed to show up today when she heard it. Dropping the list she raced outside to find an Asian girl fighting off, but not wining, this black creature. When the creature had the girls arms pined behind her Kimberly intervened. Punching the thing in the head caused it to let go of the girl. She pitched forward and fell to the ground. "Are you ok?" Kimberly asked the girl.

Nevaeh rubbed her head "Watch out!"

Kimberly turned back around in time to block a punch. She sent her foot into its stomach then spun around and planted a foot in its face. The creature flipped over and disappeared.

"Wow, not only are you a great gymnast but you can fight to."

"I haven't done that in years." Kim paused "What were you doing back here and what was that thing?"

Nevaeh bit her bottom lip. "I'm the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger. My names Nevaeh. And I was sent here to protect you from Mesagog." She stopped to take a breath. "That was a Tyrannodrone."

"Whoa! Wait! This can not be happening, I've been out of the Power Ranger loop for a while. Why would….first prove to me you're a Power Ranger."

"I know that you were the original Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. I figured that'd be enough proof."

Kimberly thought about it "I'm sorry, it's just I'm a little freaked. So what about my family?"

"Who?"

"My husband and daughter." Kimberly pointed back towered the gym.

"Well I guess I'm going to protect them to. Did you tell them that you were a Ranger once?"

Kimberly was slow to respond "Yes, my husband. But only that I was, I never revealed who my teammates were."

"Ok, then I'll just explain to him that Mesagog wants you-"

"Again wait, why?"

"Dr. O believes that Mesagog has found a way to recreate the Power Coins if he kidnaps the original 5 Rangers. The Dino Rangers now are all out protecting their colors. Nevaeh smiled a fake cheesy smile This is great she's falling for it

"Dr. O? You mean Tommy Oliver, don't you?"

"Yeah, he's out leader."

"Leader? You mean Tommy's-"

"A Power Ranger again? Yup, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger." Nevaeh smiled again and nodded.

Kimberly crossed her arms and tried not to laugh "Isn't he a little old to be a Power Ranger?"

"That's what Elsa said to."

"Who's Elsa?"

At that moment a portal opened up behind Kimberly "I'm Elsa!"

Kimberly spun around to face the new voice. Taking the opening Nevaeh kicked Kim in the back which sent the former Ranger to the ground.

"You said you were a Power Ranger!"

"I am! I just never told you what side I was on!"

Kimberly rolled over on her back and caught Nevahe's foot, nearly missing her head. Pushing Nevaeh's foot away she flipped to her feet. "What about the things you said, about Tommy?"

"It's all bull…well everything but him being a Power Ranger, he _is_ the Black Ranger."

"Enough of this talking, Tyrannodrones!" Elsa screeched and about 6 'Drones appeared out of an invisa portal.

Kimberly tried to fight them but they over powered her. Two 'Drones healed each arm and two stood behind her.

After a few seconds Kim stopped struggling. "Why are you doing this? You're a Ranger! Your suppose to fight for good!"

"That's what you think." Nevaeh walked over to her.

Kimberly didn't see it at first, but now that Nevaeh was standing only feet away, she saw the blinking red dot in the side of her neck. "Their making you do this aren't they? That blinking…you don't have to do this! You can fight them!"

Nevaeh just laughed "I bet that's the same thing you said to Tommy once, when he was under Rita's spell." Nevaeh reached out and grabbed Kimberly under the chin pulling her face closer to hers. "But you know something? Secretly Tommy loved being evil, the freedom of destroying anything he wanted. The fire that burned with in him, the same fire that made him forget all about you and move right on to Kathryn."

In rage and emotional hurt Kimberly struggled forward, determined to get a piece of Nevaeh.

"Ha, ha, ha. What's wrong Kimberly? Truth hurt?"

"That's enough! Mesagog wants Kimberly back at the lab!"

"Chill Elsa the other Rangers don't even know-"

"-That's what you think!" Up on a roof across the street were the Ninja and Dino Thunder Rangers.

"No!" Elsa screeched

"Afraid so Elsa!" Trent's voice was heard and the White Ranger stepped out from behind the Black Dino Ranger.

"Trent? What are you doing?" Nevaeh couldn't believe he was with the Power Rangers.

"The White Dino Gem isn't controlling me any more. And I'm going to get that chip out of your neck."

Before Nevaeh could protest about two dozen 'Drones appeared on the ground. All of the Rangers jumped from the roof. At once a chaotic battle ensued.

Tommy ran straight for Nevaeh, Kimberly, and Elsa. Nevaeh knew better then to fight the Black Ranger so she jumped over Kimberly and Elsa to let her deal with him.

Elsa slashed at the Black Rangers head. Tommy whipped out his Broncio Staff and blocked the attack. "Let her go Elsa!"

"Not a chance Black Ranger!" Elsa spun around and kicked Tommy in the gut, then sliced upward and caught The Black Ranger in the chest. Sparks flew as Tommy was forced off his feet.

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed trying to get free from the 'Drones that held her.

Nevaeh's laugh was caught short when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She quickly brought up her elbow and hit hard plastic as she nailed the White Ranger in the head. Spinning around read for a fight she kicked Trent in the chest and he fell to the ground. Nevaeh went over to his side. "You're a traitor."

Without answering Trent swept Nevaeh's legs out from under her, as she fell to the ground Trent jumped to his feet. He reached out with a small black device in his hands but Nevaeh rolled away and flipped to her feet.

"Vaeh, I'm trying to help you."

"Help me? You want to help me? Fat chance. I need your help to destroy the Rangers. But look at you; you had to go switch sides on me!"

That's when a 'Drone threw the Blue Ninja Ranger at Nevaeh's feet. Nevaeh quickly pulled Tori to her feet and drove her left fist into Tori's ribs. "Ahh!"

Nevaeh went to punch again but Tori caught Nevaeh's fist the second time and twisted her hand, Nevaeh started to sink to her knees. Tori pulled back to deck Nevaeh but heard Hunter shouting.

"No!" Hunter pulled Tori away and whispered "Cover me" to her. "Nevaeh Trent's right all we want to do is help you." The Crimson Ranger took a deep breath. "I'm going to prove it to you" He crossed his arms in front of his face.

The Blue Ninja Ranger gasped "Hunter no! Don't Power Down!"

But it was to late the words 'Power Down slipped from Hunters lips and in a flash he was unmorphed. He slowly moved toward Nevaeh "Nevaeh, please let us take that chip out of your neck."

When Hunter was close enough Nevaeh swung her arm and hit Hunter across the face as hard as she could.

As Connor beat down the last 'Drone everyone stopped to watch Nevaeh and Hunter.

"I don't want or need your help Hunter." Nevaeh spat at him as Elsa came up behind her with Kim still struggling to get free from the 'Drones.

Nevaeh held out her hand to Elsa and she gave her a small black disk. "No more games!" She yelled. Nevaeh got behind Kim, the 'Drone's disappeared and healed the disk to her neck. "I want my gem and morpher back or I'll do it!"

No one said anything; they had no idea what Nevaeh had in her hands.

"Oh you don't now what this is do you? This just happens to be a chip, a chip that'll make Kimberly join our side! And if I still don't get my morpher back then we'll go to Trini's home, Zack's, Jason's and even Billy's. Yeah we know he's back from Aquitar. They'll all be on Mesagog's side. Now tell me Tommy! Do you really want to have to fight all of your old friends?"

The Black Ranger stepped forward "No! Nevaeh don't, here." Tommy held out his hand and there was the Pink Dino Morpher.

Nevaeh smiled as she put the disk in her pocket and walked in front of Kim.

For some reason the Black Ranger nodded but Nevaeh didn't care why. She just wanted her Powers back. Tommy pulled his arm back and threw the Pink morpher in the air. Nevaeh looked up at the sky but lost sight of it in the sun.

From behind her Nevaeh heard a commotion. When she looked Kimberly was kicking Elsa to the ground then came right for her. Kimberly pushed Nevaeh as hard as she could and caught the morpher.

"No!" Neaveh screamed as she got back to her feet.

Kimberly stood there breathing hard, she looked down at the pink Dino Morpher and to everyone astonishment the gem was glowing.

"No, no! Those are my powers!" Nevaeh rushed at Kimberly, throwing a punch at her head. Kimberly blocked it. Punch after punch Nevaeh wouldn't let up. Kimberly spun around to plant a kick to the head but Nevaeh caught her foot. She kicked Kim's other let out from under her. Kim fell on her back.

"Dr. O shouldn't we help her?" Connor asked The Black Ranger.

"She's got the Pink Dino morpher, Kim knows what to do."

Nevaeh came down with her foot but Kim rolled out of the way and then flipped back to her feet. Nevaeh punched again at Kim's head, she caught Nevaeh's wrist and she punched with the other one. Kim caught her other wrist and twisted Nevaeh's arms, crossing them she pushed them down which brought them closer together. Nevaeh and Kimberly were about 3 inches apart staring into each others eyes. Kimberly was getting tired but she was hopping Nevaeh wouldn't notice.

Neveah was huffing and puffing both women's fighting skills were about the same so neither of them were gaining any ground "You can't keep this up forever, you're too old."

"Your right I can't, but neither can you."

In a flash of green light Zeltrax appeared behind Kim. "She won't have to!" Zeltrax hit Kimberly with the flat of his sword. She went sprawling to the ground. Zeltrax turned to the other Rangers "You all had better hope she gives us the morpher!"

"Kimberly! The Pink Dino Gem is meant for you! I've been searching for it for a while and I knew as soon as I found it I was going to contact you. The fact that the gem chose Nevaeh was an accident; you were always intended to be the Pink Dino Thunder Power Ranger. Say it Kimberly 'Dino Thunder! Power Up!' We need you!"

"Dr. O you knew about the Pink Dino gem? But you said-"

"I know what I said Kira and I'm sorry I lied to all of you."

Kimberly lay on the ground looking up into the face of a very angry Nevaeh "Give me back my morpher."

Kimberly looked from Nevaeh to Tommy. Taking in his words was like Déjà vu. She knew that being a Power Ranger long ago would eventually catch up to her. Kimberly had always thought that one day there may be a war she would have to fight in, being a Power Ranger and all. But it seemed too late. Her life was different now; she couldn't drop everything and be a Power Ranger again. Part of her was screaming she was too old. After over 10 years Kimberly Anne Hart couldn't be a Power Ranger again. She couldn't do this forever. Would it be forever? Was she going to have to give up her life for the Rangers? Tons of questions raced through her mind in those seconds before she slowly got up. "Fine, you want your powers?" Kimberly held the morpher out to Nevaeh "Take them."

Nevaeh shot out her hand but Kimberly grabbed it and pulled her forward. She fell off balance and Kimberly jabbed her elbow into her back. "Sorry, but I think you've had enough power for a while." Kimberly looked up at the other Rangers; taking a deep breath she let the words out "Dino Thunder! Power up!" In a flash of pink light Kimberly stood there, the new Pink Dino Thunder Ranger.

"No!" Nevaeh didn't know how many times she yelled that word but it didn't mean anything now. Elsa screeched and came at the Pink Ranger from behind, but Kimberly was too quick and grabbed her blaster on her hip. Swinging her arm up she shot a pink beam at Elsa. Sparks flew everywhere as she as thrown back. Zeltrax wasted no time to summon 12 'Drones and 12 Triptoids.

"Oh dude, this is getting so old!" Blake yelled. "Yo bro, you might wanna morph again"

Hunter was still standing in the same spot. Shock nearly took him before Blake's voice brought him back "Right." He said putting his arm up. "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" Hunter transformed into the Crimson Ranger

"Let's do this!" The Red Ninja Ranger paused "Again!" And all the Rangers divided to attack.

The Black Ranger quickly ran over to the Pink Dino Ranger who was fighting Zeltrax. "I thought you could use some help."

"You always have to be the hero don't you?" Kim asked in an amused tone.

"You know me."

Zeltrax swung his sword at Kimberly's head, she ducked but Zeltrax kept the momentum of his blade going.

"Phoenix Bow!" The Pink Ranger yelled and using her bow like a sword stopped Zeltrax's swing.

Tommy nodded his thanks to her and took his own staff slicking it across Zeltrax's chest. Sparks flew, sending Zeltrax flying.

"Tommy give me your sword."

"It's a staff-"

"Whatever just let me see it."

Tommy smiled behind his helmet, liking the fact that not a lot had changed about Kim he handed over his staff.

Carefully the Pink Ranger fitted it into her bow, pulling the twine back she shot the Black Ranger's Broncio Staff at Zeltrax. A black streak highlighted with Pink hit Zeltrax in the chest with an explosion that rocked the ground and sent a dust cloud high into the air. Once the dust cleared Zeltrax laid on the ground, smoking from a gaping hole in his chest.

"That's great but what about my staff?"

Kimberly took a deep breath "Call for it."

"Broncio Staff" Tommy yelled and in his hands appeared his staff unscratched.

With in seconds all the other Rangers gathered around The Pink and Black Rangers. "It's over Elsa." The Black Ranger pointed at her as she tried to get Zeltrax up. "Your not getting the Pink Dino Gem. You might as well leave Nevaeh behind."

"No way am I going to become a traitor like Trent." Nevaeh spat as she helped Elsa with Zeltrax.

Elsa stopped helping Zeltrax and glared at Nevaeh "You don't have a choice!" she growled and moved fast, grabbed Nevaeh's head, jerking it back she put a small box like device up against the chip in Nevaeh's neck.

"Elsa! What re you-" Nevaeh fought to get free but Elsa was to strong.

"Mesagog's back up plan just in case yours failed, and it did."

Nevaeh screamed as the chip slowly worked it's way out of her neck.

Trent and Hunter rushed forward but were held back by the Black Ranger.

Elsa let Nevaeh go, a trickle of blood ran down her neck as she fell to her knees.

"Neveah!" Trent yelled, he wanted to go to her, hold her.

"Trent?" Nevaeh slowly got up, shaking, she tried to make a run for it. But Elsa grabbed a hand full of Nevaeh's long black hair and pulled her back toward her.

"Since we can't use Kimberly as a way to get the Pink Dino gem back we'll use Nevaeh."

"You heard Elsa!" Zeltrax had some how managed to stand but he was holding a hand over his chest. "Give us the gem!"

"If you hurt my sister-"

"You'll what Green Ranger?"

"Your not getting the gem." The Black Ranger stepped forward "Now let Nevaeh go."

Elsa growled in rage as she tossed Nevaeh to Zeltrax. "Fine." A flash of green engulfed Elsa, Zeltrax and Nevaeh. Then they were gone.

"Nevaeh!"

"No!"

Trent and Hunter yelled at the same time.

"What are they going to do to my sister?" Cam asked Tommy.

"She's been to my lab, Mesagog will probably try to get information about where it is from her." Tommy's voice was shacking slightly.

"Cam, I'm so sorry." Tori said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kimberly I'm sorry you were dragged into this." The Black Ranger turned to her.

"Yeah, but you said you were going to eventually so, better late then never."

"So do you know what your going to do?"

"Well first, if I remember how this works…Power Down!" In a blink Kimberly was no longer morphed.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do about the Pink Dino Gem but until then, are you willing to join us?"

Kimberly looked down at the Dino morpher on her wrist. "I've been a Ranger before, and it was my whole life. I have a family, I can't drop everything and join you." She looked at all the teens still transformed "But I know what it's like to be taken advantage of and used. I've been there once myself. So until we get Nevaeh back I'll join you, but only till Neveah is back with you."

Tommy couldn't help but smile despite what just happened. "I'm glad to hear it." He put out a gloved hand and Kimberly shook it.


	11. Tommy's Little Problem

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm does not belong to me. Nor does the characters. My character Nevaeh is mine and mine alone.**

A/N: I'm warning you now, this chapter is very long and has a lot of dead ends. Meaning if you didn't see the episodes where Tommy became invisible, and then had to fight his three former selves to demorph, you won't understand this chapter. I thought about it and it would take me FOREVER if I had to write out how Tommy becomes normal again, so I decided to write it like the readers have seen the episodes. I'm sorry if it upsets some of you but I didn't want to take forever on this chapter.

* * *

The time to explain himself had come. Tommy Oliver knew that but how to begin, that was the hard part. Everyone had gathered in his lab, Ninja Rangers, Dino Rangers and one original Power Ranger. Kimberly had told her husband, Eric, the truth. She had Ranger business and that she would call him every day to let him know she was ok. Tommy had briefed Kimberly on everything that happened, even how he couldn't demorph. 

Tommy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I first want to say that I'm sorry, I should never have lied to any of you." He looked around, no one said anything so he took another deep breath "I didn't tell any of you because I didn't want Mesogog to find out I knew about the Pink Dino Gem."

"But once Mesogog found out and had Nevaeh why didn't you tell us?" Connor asked, he was sitting in one of the computer chairs.

"I didn't want Mesogog to go after Kim. Since I knew we would need her later." Tommy felt like he was repeating himself, "But what I didn't know is that Mesogog already knew about the Pink Dino Gem."

There was silence for a few more moments till Cam spoke up. "So how are we going to get my sister back?"

"We could use the invisa portals. Like when we went to get Dr. O."

Tommy shook his head at Kira's idea. "Mesogog would have thought of that. We can't use the portals."

Kimberly was in the back of the lab. She was still reeling about what had happened. Even though it had been years since her Mighty Morphin' days, she felt like she was doing the right thing. Like this is what she was meant to do. "Tommy?"

Tommy stopped talking and looked at his former teammate "Yeah Kim?"

"What if you used me as bate?"

With out hesitation Tommy said "No, I can't put you in any more danger then what you may already be in."

"Tommy I think we're beyond that. I might be the only chance we have at getting Nevaeh back."

"We'll find another way, you have a family-"

"And because you don't you think my life means less then yours."

There was a slight intake of air from everyone in the small cave. Kimberly sighed "Tommy I'm sorry. But I was a Power Ranger before you. I knew the risks then and I know the risks know."

Tommy realized he was taking a lot of deep breaths. Kimberly was right if there was no other way then she would be the plan.

"I have another idea." Trent voiced standing up from the create he had been sitting on. "I'm sure Hayley could make a fake Pink Dino Morpher right?

Hayley was sitting at her computer and turned around to look at Trent. "Yeah I could do that. But why would I do that?"

"So I can steal it and give it to my-" Trent paused he was about to say 'my father' "Mesogog. I can act as if I'm on their side again."

"No way!" Hunter pushed off the wall he was leaning on. "If were gonna save Nevaeh we should all do it."

"Dude it's a good plan." Shane looked at up at his teammate.

"Yeah bro, if I know where Trent is going with this it could work." Blake was puzzled by his brother's actions.  
Hunter didn't say anything, he couldn't help think about the other day. He and Nevaeh had kissed, she had almost told him she loved him. Hunter knew that if she had had more time she would have said it. "Mesogog created the Pink Dino Morpher. Wouldn't he know if it was fake?"

"Not necessarily." Hayley looked at Kimberly then back at Hunter. "If I can scan the Morpher into the computer I can create an exact copy."

Hunter felt like he should be the one to save Nevaeh. He looked at his brother, then Trent and nodded "Ok, just get her back."

Trent nodded "I will." He turned to Tommy "So Dr. Oliver? How 'bout it?"

"Wait." Kimberly stepped forward "Is this the plan? Do you really think Mesogog could be fooled by it?"

Tommy wasn't sure how to answer that, they'd have to hope it would fool Mesogog again. So Tommy nodded "I think it's the only plan we have at the moment."

"Then I guess you'll be needing this." Kimberly walked over to Hayley and took off her Dino Bracelet. Hayley smiled as she took Kimberly's Morpher. "I should have a duplicate of this with in the hour."

"Then we can stage an attack on Trent. Or well, the other way around." Dustin said with a look of concentration on his face.

"It's to soon." Cam looked over at the Yellow Wind Ranger "If Trent goes back to them today it'll be to predictable. They may not believe him. I don't want to wait but I think we should at least a day."

"Cam's right, as much as I hate to say this we have to wait." Tommy hung his head and sighed. Not only was this situation with the Pink Dino Powers getting to him, but this suit was starting to get itchy and hot. He had to find a way to unmorph. He just didn't want to seem selfish trying to work out his problem when Nevaeh was in more need.

"Ok soooo, how are we going to make it look like Trent's on their side again?" Torri spoke up for the first time.

"We have 24 hours to figure that out." Tommy sad as he watched Hayley scan the Pink Dino Morpher into the computer.

* * *

"Agh!" Nevaeh landed hard on the ground and rolled a few feet. Slowly she got back to her feet with a hand on her chest. 

"Come on Pink Ranger." Zeltrax taunted "Surely you can do better then that!"

"I'm not the Pink Ranger any more!"

"Oh yes you are. And you will be again once we get the Pink Dino Morpher back."

"Don't you get it! Their never going to give it back to you!"

"For your sake you better hope they give it to us. Because you'll be dead by morning if they don't!" Elsa sneered as she stepped into the light.

Nevaeh took in a breath of air as she gasped in shock. She knew they wanted the morpher back. But kill her? Nevaeh didn't like the sound of their plan, where were the Power Rangers? Why hadn't they come for her yet? Her thoughts made her shrink back into the shadows of her cell.

"Elsa? What is it?"

"Mesogog wants to talk to us."

Zeltrax looked back at Nevaeh and laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. I'm sure Mesogog is very up set." Nevaeh spat at the pair. Zeltrax took a step toward Nevaeh but Elsa held him back. "Let her be."

They both left Nevaeh in the dark and gloom.

Nevaeh slid down the stone wall from exhaustion and pain "The Power Rangers will come for me. I know they will." Her voice was defiant, she knew they would come. In a softer and weaker voice she whispered "Please hurry."

* * *

"You fools!" Mesogog was once again angry. 

Zeltrax bowed his head "My Lord, your back up plan worked."

"My back up plan!" Mesogog growled as he closed the space that was in between himself and Zeltrax. "I gave you a sssimple order and you couldn't do it!"

"Actually, Sir, I have a plan." Elsa interrupted.

Mesogog sneered "This had better be good."

Elsa smiled slyly as she pushed Zeltrax out of the way. "This is Thornox." She presented a foot tall plant.

"What isss that?"

"Thornox is a mutant plant that I created. He's pure evil. The Rangers must be worried about Nevaeh. Thornox could help us get the Pink Dino Gem back."

"Well for your sake it had better grow and grow fast."

Elsa smiled "I know just the thing."

* * *

"So how's the planning going?" Hayley asked as she swiveled around to face Tommy who was coming from up stairs. 

"Good. We took a break, the kids went to your café." Tommy then noticed the monitor behind Hayley "What is Elsa up to?"

"Huh?" Hayley turned back around "She's at the quarry. Ew, is that slime?"

"It looks like she's taking a sample."

"Do you think we should call the others?"

"No, they have enough to worry about, I'll handle this."

* * *

Hayley's was the best spot to unwind and have fun, but the ten teens sitting around a large table near the stage were not having fun or unwinding. "I think the plan we've already got is fine." Shane said knocking back the last of his second soda. 

"Do you really think it'll work?" Torri was nervous, Nevaeh was her best friend.

"It has to." Hunter sighed.  
"At this point I'd do anything to get Nevaeh back." Trent added.

"I can't believe we have to wait." Connor threw a balled up napkin onto the table as he leaned back. "I mean we could be out fighting them right now, but we've gotta wait till tomorrow."

"None of us wanna wait till tomorrow dude. But if we don't it'll look like a plan." Blake leaned on the table and looked at Connor.

"Yeah I know, but sitting here doing nothing is driving me crazy."

"We could always unplug Ethan's computer." Kira joked as she elbowed Ethan.  
"Hey, I'm trying to help Hayley with a teleporting device. Something like what Dr. O and the other original Rangers had."

"Really? How cool would that be if we had something like that?" Dustin leaned to his left to check out Ethan's computer.

"Dustin we already have something like that." Cam said slowly as if he was tired. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh right, Ninja Streak."

Connor was about to say something when Cassidy came up to Ethan. "So Ethan are you ready for our date later this afternoon?"

All the Ninja Rangers nearly spit out what they were eating or drinking.

"Our date? Oh yeah, I'm sorry Cassidy but…" Ethan trailed off and looked at all the Rangers sitting around him "...but a family emergency came up, and I'll have to residual."

Cassidy frowned "Oh, ok. Well then I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah absolutely." Ethan smiled to show Cassidy he meant it but it didn't seem to work.

"Why did you cancel your date?" Blake asked with a shrug. "You could have still gone and besides she's really cute." He smiled as his brother elbowed him in the arm.

Ethan shook his head "This is serious, we've gotta get Nevaeh back. I don't wanna be on a date knowing Nevaeh is being held against her will."

Connor was about to object when his Dino Bracelet beeped. Everyone tried to get closer to hear **"I need all of you back at the lab, right now."**

"All of us Dr. O."

"**Yeah as soon as you can."**

"We're on our way."

* * *

With in just a few minutes everyone was running threw the door at the back of the cave. "So what's the emergency?" Connor asked with a concerned look on his face. 

"Hayley thinks she can demorph me."

"With a little help of this slime, I think it can bring Tommy back to his former self." Hayley explained and pointed to the container holding the bright green goo. She told everyone to stay back as she got Tommy ready.

"So is this really going to work?" Cam asked checking out the equipment around Hayley.

"It should, if I did everything right." She talked quickly hoping no one would catch the last part.

"Maybe I could-" Cam started to offer his help when his morpher when off, all the Rangers looked startled."Dad? What is it?"

"**Blue Bay Harbor is under attack. I will need you back here."**

"Got it."

Cam looked back at Black and Hunter "You guys ready?"

The two brothers nodded.

"Maybe we should go with you?" Torri asked looking at Shane and Dustin.

"I don't think that's a go idea." Cam said standing in front of Hunter and Blake. "Don't worry, if we need you we'll call."

"Alright."

"Watch your backs." Trent nodded to Hunter who replied back with a smirk.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

In a flash of Red, Blue, and Green light the three Ninja Rangers were gone.

"Think they can deal with that by themselves?" Kira asked the other Ninja Rangers.

"I hope so." Dustin replied with shrug.

"Ok let's see if this stuff will work." Tommy said letting everyone know that he still wanted to try this. Just then the alarms in the cave when off. Hayley rushed to the computer. "It's Elsa, with an ugly over grown plant."

"We're on it." Connor said then looked at the remaining Ninja Storm Rangers "We might need your help, you wanna come?"

"Absolutely!" Shane smiled.

"Let's do this." Trent was ready for some pay back.

"No, Trent you need stay here. If our plan is going to work you can't be seen fighting with us." Dr. O pointed out.  
"He's right Trent." Kira put a hand on his for arm. "We'll take care of this."

Trent frowned but nodded.

"Whenever you're ready" Ethan was getting impatient.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Connor took his place "Dino Thunder, Power up! Ha!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

* * *

Kimberly hung up the phone with her husband it had been a difficult conversation. He didn't want her here, not just because she was a Power Ranger again but because of the history between herself and Tommy. She had reassured her husband that that was all in the past. Why wouldn't he believe her? With a sigh Kimberly took a seat on the couch. These were the times when she missed Trini, she would have called her right now. Kimberly hung her head as a deep sadness took hold of her then a thought accrued to her. She could call Jason, Trini and Jason were dating when Trini died. Kimberly took a deep breath to keep herself from crying and picked up Tommy's phone. She hoped Tommy wouldn't get upset for calling long distance again but she had to talk to someone else about what was going on. Kimberly slowly dialed Jason's number. It rang, and rang, and rang. She frowned and at the 8th ring she was going to hang up when she heard an exhausted voice pick up _"Hello?"_

"Jason, it's Kim."

"_Hey! Long time no chat, what's up?" _He was taking deep breaths as if to catch is breath.

"I'm good, been better. Your not going to believe where I'm calling you from though." She paused "Are you busy?"

"_No, I was doing some katas outside. So should I be worried about where your calling from?"_

Kimberly laughed slightly "No, I'm calling from Tommy's living room."

There was a moment of silence on the other end, _"You two aren't-"_

"No way! I would never do that to Eric..." Kim's voice trailed off as she thought about what she did to Tommy. Again she frowned and as quick as she could rattled off everything that had happened.

"_Wow, so how does it feel to be the Pink Ranger again?"_

"Weird." Kimberly took the cordless into the kitchen. "I mean I really haven't fought yet, just a few minutes. And as soon as we get Nevaeh back I'm going back to Florida."

"_What about you and Tommy?"_

"What about me and Tommy?"

"_Has he asked about the letter?"_

Kimberly groaned "I really don't think we'll be talking about the letter."

"_Why not? If I know Tommy like I think I do, he'll wanna know."_

"Jason I called you to talk about my Power Ranger situation, not about the 'letter'"

"_Ok, ok, so what are the new Rangers like?"_

"Kinda remind me of us when we were their age." Kimberly opened up the fridge for a can of soda. "They really wanna help, ya know?" She closed the door and walked back to the couch, popping the can open she took a sip and continued. "I was just thinking does your Power Coin still work?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone _"After the fight with Zedd and the other Red Rangers it stopped working. I think it had enough power for that last fight and that was it."_

"To bad, we could use all he Power Rangers we can get with this one."

"_I'm sure you guys are gonna do fine, you gotta let me know how things turn out."_

"Don't worry I will."

There was a few moments of silence before Jason spoke up again. _"So what made you call me?"_

"Oh, well, umm...I was thinking of Trini actually and then I thought about calling you."

"_It's been almost three years." _Jason's voice had lost the brightness it had had.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset."

"_You didn't, I just really miss her." _Jason took a deep breath _"If I had known this was going to happen I would have asked her out back in high school. You have no idea how angry I am at myself."_

"Jason, you had no way of knowing this was going to happen. You can't blame yourself how fate worked out."

"_Yeah your right. And besides Trini wouldn't want me mopping around."_

"Exactly."

"Is Dr. O still in his lab?" Connor asked as he, Kira, Ethan, Shane, Torri, and Dustin barged into Tommy's living room.

Kimberly nearly jumped out of her skin. "Connor? Guys…I thought you were with him?"

"We had to take care of a plant freak Elsa conjured up."

"You didn't need me?"

"Well your talking to your husband so we thought we'd leave you alone." Torri smiled as if to apologize.

"I'm talking to Eric any more."

"Oh" Torri frowned.

"Anyway, yes, Tommy's still in his lab. At least I think, what's going on?"

"Hayley's gonna dimorph Dr. O using this nasty lookin' green slime. It stinks to now that I think about it, really-"

"Dude she gets it." Shane interrupted.

"Heh, sorry..." Dustin waved at Kim as the teens made their way down the stairs to the lab.

"Hey Jason, I'm sorry to do this but I have to let you go."

"_By the sounds of it you've got Ranger business to take care of, man that sounds weird to say."_

"Now you know how I feel, I'll call you again later."

_"Ok, hey, may the power protect you."_

Kimberly smiled into the receiver "You to." She quickly hung up and made her way down the stairs.

* * *

Lothor watched on a view screen as two of his over grown monsters were taken out by the Ninja Storm Rangers Zords. "What on Earth is going on!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Marah and Kapri rushed into the room and nearly ran into Lothor who was still in his 'tropical garb'. "Well Uncle we thought since you weren't trying to destroy Blue Bay Harbor, we'd give it go." Kapri twiddled her fingers nervously as she looked at Marah.

"Yeah, yeah, we wanted to impress you." Marah chimed in brightly.

"You wanted to impress me? Two of my soldiers were just destroyed by those Power Brats and you call that impressing me?"

"Well no, but we got bored and-"

"Oh! You got bored, well let me cure your boredom." Lothor marched up to Marah and Kapri "I want you two to scrub every inch of this ship, starting with the bathrooms!"

"But Uncle, it was Marah's idea!" Kapri whined.

Marah gasped and looked at Kapri "Was not!"

"Enough! Get to work!" Roared Lothor. Marah and Kapri yelped with surprised and scrambled out of the room.

"Those two give me such a headache!"

* * *

A/N: I know it leaves this chapter at a dead end, but it was getting long so I broke it up. Chapter 12 is coming soon I promise! 


	12. Return of Evil

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm does not belong to me. Nor does the characters. My character Nevaeh is mine and mine alone.

A/N: Sorry about not posting this sooner. My life has gotten a little hectic...

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening." Kimberly mumbled to herself as she paced the cave floor. "Tommy where are you now?"

"I haven't moved Kim." The now invisible Tommy Oliver said waving around a towel that looked like it moved by it's self.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry if I'm a little shocked."

"I'm not; I knew I should have looked at the machine before I left."

"What is that suppose to mean, Cam?" Hayley asked as she got up from her computer.

"Oh, nothing personal but..." Cam walked over to the machine and pointed to a small plug. "It looks like you put the flow converter on backwards."

"What?" Hayley took a good look at the converter and groaned "Oh no! How could I have missed this, Tommy I'm so sorry."

"Hayley it's not your fault, I had you make this thing in a rush. I was too concerned with getting demorphed that I didn't bother to worry about anything like this." Tommy's voice was heard from the right side of his lab.

"Well you can change him back, right Hayley?" Ethan voiced.

"I don't know. I might not."

"Don't worry I'll help you. With the both of us working on it I'm sure we'll be able to get Dr. O back to normal." Can said sitting down next to Hayley's usual computer seat.

"So what do we do?" Torri asked pushing herself off the wall she was leaning on.

"Go home and get some rest, it's late." Tommy's voice was heard again "Oh and Trent, you know what to do tomorrow."

Trent didn't know exactly where Dr. O was so he didn't bother to look up. "Yeah I'm ready, don't worry."

Everyone said good night and slowly left Tommy's cave. The last ones there were Cam, Hayley and Kim.

"I should show you to the guest room."

"This should be interesting since I can't see you."

There was a few seconds pause when Tommy's voice was heard again. "Kim, you coming?"

"Huh? Oh right." Kimberly said looking around for a second then assumed Tommy was half way upstairs she made her way up stairs to.

"I know this is a little awkward, but I'm glad your here to help."

Only being able to hear Tommy's voice was sort of creeping Kimberly out. "Yeah, but being a Ranger again is bring back some old memories."

"Tell me about it, I've done this four times and it's never like the last time."

As they talked and walked the invisible Tommy led Kimberly to the back of the house to another set of stairs. This one led to the second floor and to a narrow hallway. "Second room on the right. There's a half bath at the end of the hall."

Kimberly jumped a little Tommy was standing right next to her. Then a sudden urge came over Kimberly "I'm sorry Tommy." She hung her head.

Tommy was confused, he ran his fingers threw his invisible hair. "Sorry for what?"

"The way I broke up with you, that stupid letter. Everything." Kim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was so stupid, I knew breaking up with you that way was going to hurt you but-" She trailed off wrapping her arms around herself as if she was about to cry.

"Kim that was a long time ago. You didn't have to apologize-"

"Yes I do. I wouldn't want Eric writing me a letter telling me he wanted a divorce."

"Kim that's different."

"How, how is it different Tommy?" Kimberly felt increasingly weird arguing with the invisible Tommy Oliver.

"You love your husband, when you broke up with me you didn't love me any more. Not entirely sure you ever did."

Kimberly sucked in a little breath "You were my first Tommy. First real relationship, first kiss, first-" She paused remember the last night they were together before she left for Florida, they had finally made love. "I loved you more then you'll ever know. I'm sorry that Eric came along. I truly am. I would have been sooo happy to spend the rest of my life with you. But that's not what fate had in mind." Kimberly put her hands to her face bowing her head a little. She felt Tommy's hands on her wrists. "I can't do this, I can't."

"Kim..."

Kimberly pulled away from Tommy and quickly walked down the hall to her assigned room and closed the door.

Tommy took a deep breath and shook his head as he made is way to his own room which was across from Kimberly's. He sat down on his bed and pulled open the draw within his night stand. After digging around for a few seconds he pulled out the off white envelope. Tommy looked at it for a long time before pulling out the small lined pink paper; it was fading and tuning a yellowish color from age. He carefully opened up the letter and began to read it for what felt like the thousandth time. It didn't change; Kim's hand writing was the same:

_Everything is going great here in Florida._

The words still stung even after all this time:

_But something has happened here that I can't explain._

It was coming, why was he reading it still:

…_I've met someone else…_

Even though he knew it was going to get worse he kept reading:

…_I feel like I've found the person that I belong with… _

He felt like he was reading the letter for the first time, he boiled over with sadness then slowly anger:

…_I will always care about you, Tommy. Please forgive me._

Tommy knew it was time, he had to get rid of the letter it had been over ten years. He crumpled it up and tossed it across the room. Tommy knew that whatever Kim and he had was finally over.

* * *

"Ok are you ready? Trent asked Hunter as they huddled by a tree.

"I was born ready. Let's just hope you can act."

Trent gave Hunter a smart ass look and the two started to jog through the park.

They wanted to make this as real as possible. Trent and Hunter were just going for a job, then without warning Trent's Dino gem would start 'controlling' him again. The plan was very simple, it might have been too simple but they didn't want to over think it. They needed it to look convincing.

After about 15 minutes of jogging Trent started to have his 'fit' "Ahh!" Trent grabbed his wrist with his Dino bracelet on it and fell to one knee. "Hunter, something's wrong. You have to get away!"

Hunter stopped jogging "What? What are you talking about?"

* * *

"Sir! You need to come take a look at this!" Elsa's voice was loud and high pitched with excitement. She had been ordered to watch Trent just in case something like this happened, she thought it might have been an act but surly the white light flashing from Trent's bracelet wasn't faked.

"What issss it?" Mesagog hissed as he got up from his 'throne' and walked over to Elsa.

"It's the White Ranger; I believe his Dino gem is trying to take hold of him."

"Excellent!" He turned to Zeltrax "Get down there, bring the Tyrannodronessss!"

"Yes my Lord!" Zeltrax did a low bow and disappeared in an invisaportal.

* * *

Hunter started to panic when white light started pulsing from Trent's Dino gem. That wasn't part of the plan, something bad was really happening. "Trent! What's wrong? Something's really happening!" Hunter grabbed Trent's shoulders trying to help him to his feet but he was pushed way rather roughly. "Nothing's wrong!" Trent slowly got up from his knees; his face was dark and menacing. "In fact I feel better then ever."

"Dude, this was so not part of the plan."

Trent laughed "Dude! You're so right!" With out even a second thought he spun around and planted a round house to Hunter's face. Hunter spun to the right and landed hard on his arm "Ugh!"

A bright green flash behind Trent announced the arrival of Zeltrax and six Tyrannodrones. "Welcome back, White Ranger." Zeltrax grabbed Trent's left shoulder.

"Just because I'm back doesn't suddenly make us buddies." Trent spat pushing Zeltrax's bulky hand off his shoulder. Zeltrax seemed to growl "Finish the Ninja Ranger!" He pointed his sword at Hunter and the 'drones ran at the fallen Ranger.

Hunter knew if he didn't get up he'd be done for. Slowly he got to his feet and took a fighting stance. The first 'drone came hard and fast, nearly knocking him off his feet but he held his ground. Ducking a punch he kneed the 'drone in the gut, spun around and kicked it in the chest. The 'drone flew back and landed on another one. Two grabbed his arms, he couldn't move then off to his left two lasers cut down the Tyrannodrones.

"Right on time!" Hunter yelled to the morphed Connor and Shane.

"You ready to do this?" The Red Dino Ranger asked getting ready for a battle.

"Wait guys. I think Trent might really be on their side again."

The Red Ninja Ranger turned to his friend "What?"

"I mean the way his Dino Gem glowed."

"Don't worry, Hayley will explain that later." Connor whispered threw his helmet.

Hunter didn't understand but didn't want to waste any more time. "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" In a flash of crimson light Hunter transformed. "Ok let's do this!"

"They want a fight, I'll give'em one." Trent raised the Drago Morpher to his lips "White Ranger, Power Up!" A burst of white light changed Trent into The White Dino Ranger. He charged at the Crimson Ranger, pulling out his Drago sword as he ran. Hunter was ready with his Thunder Staff, the two weapons clashed and sparks flew to the ground "Trent, don't do this!" Hunter pleaded as Trent caught him in the chest with his sword. "Don't tell me what to do." With all the strength he had he sliced the blade down the Crimson Rangers chest. Hunter spun to the ground, the White Ranger stood over him. "You're so weak; no wonder Nevaeh chose me over you." He was about to come down for a final blow when the Red Ninja Ranger flipped over hunter and landed a flying kick to The White Rangers chest. Trent hit the ground and rolled to Zeltrax's feet.

"Get up!" Zeltrax demanded "Your back on our side, that's all that matters!" He quickly yanked Trent to his feet and both of them disappeared in a portal of green light.

The three remaining Rangers stood side by side. "Do you really think that was an act?" Shane asked Connor.

"Sure didn't feel like an act." Hunter said holding his chest.

"Trust me, Trent knows what he's doing..." Connor paused "...At least I hope so."


End file.
